


《云里的月光》

by moli0825



Series: 《云里的月光》 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moli0825/pseuds/moli0825
Summary: “每个人心中，都有一抹白月光。”





	1. Chapter 1

《云里的月光》 上

每个人心中，都有一束抹不开的白月光。

1）  
浴室，四处散落着男士的西裤、衬衫、领带和交错沉重的呼吸声。再往里探去，一名男子把另一个人抱在洗手台上，抵在玻璃镜上肆无忌惮地亲着。双手还十分不安分的在他身上游走，嘴里念念有词。而被压着的那个人力气抵不过他，只能靠在玻璃上红着脸喘着粗气任他摆布。  
那个看上去有些狼狈的人，是我。  
而那个在我身上驰骋的男人，是我的丈夫，中本悠太。

玻璃上的寒气侵袭我整个背部，冷得我直发颤。悠太并没有因为我的反抗而打算放过我。他把我抱得死死地，堵住我的嘴不让我自由呼吸。玻璃上的凉气和他胸膛里的热气，前后夹击惹得我浑身不快。

“说！”他终于停下攻势，舍得把空气还给我。  
“说什么！”我被他吻得有些缺氧，脑袋昏昏，完全不知道他在为什么生气。  
“我的电话号码是多少。”听到我的回答，他很不满意地咬了一下我的耳垂，呵声道。这下，我才终于意识到是怎么回事！这个变态，为了这个把我折磨成这样！  
被他折腾了一小时浑身使不上力气，索性放松身子趴在他怀里。我把头搁在他肩膀，隔着胸膛感受他的心跳。面对面抱了好一会，我慢悠悠的报复性地回他：  
“不要！”  
结局可想而知，害得我三四天没法好好走路。

我跟悠太结婚三年，从未见他如此疯狂。虽说我们结婚不是因为有感情基础，但这三年来一向是相敬如宾。那方面，也是十分和谐。  
悠太是个警察，话少冷面。不笑的时候极其严肃，是人见了都怕三分。笑起来的时候，说实话我也没见过。我跟他平时交流不多，最大的交流就是肢体交流了。

他是个警察，我是个医生，经典职业搭配。由于我们俩工作关系，白天经常见不到面。虽说没什么感情基础，但性生活还是要过的。毕竟我们也是合法夫夫又有正常男人的需求。所以，他要么不回家，要么一回家，就窜着我上床睡觉。有时候，我已经睡半夜都能被他拉起来做运动。都说警察是个累人的职业，他却总有那么多精力使都使不完。谁能想到“累人”，是这种累人方式？要不是他技术还可以，我估计早就离婚保命去了。

2）  
悠太常说‘不会控制情绪的警察不是一个好警察。’  
关于悠太失控的原因，还得从我们医院的一场医闹说起。

两个月前，我们医院接了一个重病患者，一个小女孩。她的家属把她送到医院交完住院费就溜了，之后再也没出现过。小女孩病情紧急，急需做手术。但是碍于家属一直不出现没人签字，医院也不敢擅自作主，就这么一直拖着。小女孩长得瘦瘦小小的十分可爱，也特别坚强。发病也不哭不闹，就躲在被子里。每次经过她的病床，她都会甜甜地叫我一声：小云医生好。

医院同事看她可怜，大家都对她关爱有加。但是，大家也都知道这么一直拖着不是长久之计。实在不忍心看她受病痛折磨，我便申请了自我追责，扛下了这场手术。

很不幸，手术失败了。因为错过了最佳手术时间。我曾以为工作这么多年，见过那么多悲欢离合，我已经麻木不会再流泪。可是那晚，我亲自替她缝线清洗的时候，我在手术室哭到不能自己。我真的很后悔，后悔没有早一点做决定！后悔没有能更早帮她做手术！后悔自己之前的畏缩犹豫，而造成这个局面。

小女孩的身后事，一应由我负责。她的尸体在殡仪馆放了一个星期不到，家属就打上门。说是医院擅自做手术害死他女儿，要医院赔他女儿一条命。小女孩的父亲、妈妈、奶奶三个人赖在医院门口，又打又闹。她那个所谓的父亲常常堵在我上班的路上，揪着我的衣服骂我是杀人凶手。我看着他满眼通红情绪悲悯，活脱脱像一个痛失爱女的慈父。

其实医院上下都知道，这就是个吃人血馒头的人，等着用他女儿的尸首换黑心钱。几番协商未果，院长为了不影响医院的声誉和运营找过我几次。说，是我执意要做手术，责任在我，要我尽快解决。

于是，我就找了我大学同学在玹，他是名律师。

那天，我告别了在玹。刚从他的事务所出来，就看见悠太站在事务所门口的停车位旁，双眼冒火地看着我。我坐他的车回家，他一路上也不说话。面无表情的，一回家就直径进了浴室洗澡。不得不说，生气的悠太和不笑的悠太居然没什么两样。

后来，我在浴室门口犹豫要不要跟他说明情况，谁知就被他拉了进去。还用那种方式逼我背他的电话号码！威胁我，以后要是还有事不给他打电话，就有我好看！

其实，我不知道他为何如此生气。这么多年我们除了睡觉，一直都是互不干扰。再加上他是名警察，身份特殊，医闹这种事情更不应该把他牵扯进来。因此，在我看来，交给专业人员来处理是最合理最保全的方法。

3）  
这场医闹闹了两个星期，最终还是赔钱了事。在玹说那个人的目的就是讹钱，好解决。而且只要他不是狮子大开口，其他都可以妥协。因为这种案子要越快解决越好，否则我就会变成一张长期饭票、冤大头。其实，我并不觉得自己没有责任。所以哪怕知道小女孩父亲的目的，我仍是抱着补偿之心。可谁知一个星期后，那男的变卦了！要求多给两倍的赔偿金，并扬言不给就去告我。

在玹坐在他的待客沙发上，擦着他的金丝边眼镜对我说：“不知道他从哪里听来你家那位的事情，还知道你公公那么有钱……”

“怎么会这样？”虽然我和悠太结婚了，但我们之间的事情只限在我们俩之间。而我自己的事情，向来是我自己解决。我更不愿意因为私人问题，被那一头知道。

“你是不是得罪你们医院什么人了？”

“不会。虽然他们老嘲我长得像小孩，但他们不会在这种事上做文章。”我沉思了几秒，对在玹说：“打官司吧！”

在玹听到我说这话，眼镜也不擦了，抬头严肃地问我：“你确定？这个案子最好的解决方法，就是赔钱。如果一旦闹大或者处理得不好，你不单要被革职，你家那位也会受牵连。搞不好你婆家的公司也会受波折，甚至还会落下个仗势欺人的污名。”

“人活着不就是为了公义二字？是他先抛弃小米在先，他现在又踩着小米的尸骨要黑心钱！我要为她讨个公道。再说了，我自己的事情和他们无关。”

“这场官司，你一定是会输。”

“那也要打！”

在玹听我把话说完，戴上了眼镜。翘着二郎腿看着我，也不说话。但是我知道，从他沉默的那刻起，他已经做出了选择。我，向来都知道他在想什么。

开庭不到一星期，事情就被传到网上引起了大量讨论。不知道是谁甚至还曝光了一张我在医院草坪喝饮料的远景照，托颜值的福收获一批支持者。当然凡事都有双面性，长得好看未必是一件好事。长着一副人畜无害、天真无邪的娃娃脸，自然给人的印象就少了一些公信力。因此，网友的舆论画风从一开始的‘认为小米父亲是吸人血馒头的鬼’转向‘质疑我医术不过关、操作失误造成小米死亡’上面。

刻板印象一直都是人的通病，这个定律被对应在我身上也不是一次两次。我刚刚进医院的时候，因为这张脸被无数前辈质疑过。若不是自己过硬的履历和技术，他们都不敢让我上手术台。连日益相处的同事尚且如此，何况是素未蒙面的网友？

庆幸的是舆论还算理智，当代网友也不再是无脑炮灰。阴谋论被大多数理智的网友给推翻。加上医院发布的手术报告以及认识小米父亲的知情人员爆料，让大家知道这位父亲是个人面兽心。不仅重男轻女，还时常虐待小米。所谓的小米妈妈也不是亲身母亲，而是后妈。自从后妈生了弟弟，便时常打骂小米，生病也不管不顾。

官司打了不到半月，小米的父亲就撤诉了。在玹在电话里告诉我的时候，我根本不相信。因为前一天我们还在为她父亲提出的无理要求，和他产生争执。

“中本集团，越过我找的他，两千万买断。”

短短两句话，重如千斤敲在我心里。一时，我竟然不知道该悲该喜。

虽然我们早就知道，这个官司必输无疑，钱也是必赔。但坚持打官司，只是为了告诉那个人。我们不怕输，我们要的是一个理。轻贱人命的是他，他应该得到良心的谴责。

4）  
事情解决了，但完全不是我们预期的那样。战场之上，哪有临阵脱逃的士兵？即使是输，我也不要输得这么没立场。带着满腔怒火我一路狂踩油门，回到家推开家门，却出乎意料的发现悠太也在。还早早就换好了常服，坐在沙发上看新闻。我把钥匙往桌上一扔，直径走到冰箱面前。打开冰箱，拿起一瓶冰牛奶猛喝起来。

“我不是说过冰牛奶对胃不好。”悠太的声音慢悠悠的从客厅传来。我转头看他，他并没有回头，眼睛依旧盯着电视。

我停下喝牛奶，看着冰箱里乱糟糟的蔬果，冷声问他：“你不是说过，不要管彼此的私事吗？”

“这不是私事。”

“我的工作，就是我的私事。”我把牛奶丢回冰箱，加大声量回他。或许是听出我声音的异常，他关掉电视走到我身前的吧台边。

“你的事，就是我们中本家的事。”他帮我把冰箱门关上，伸手把我转过来面向他：“局里约我聊过一次，后来爷爷打电话过来说了几句……”

“说来说去，是为了你们中本家。”好一个中本家，定规矩的是他们家，坏规矩的也是他们家！

“你…..”他被我怼得语塞，转而又说：“是！我们家从不打会输的仗。”

“我不怕输！我要的是一个公道！我不想让他要钱要得那么明目张胆，毫无愧疚！”

“公道？愧疚？世界上没有公道的事情多了去。你真的以为一场官司和所谓的道德舆论就可以唤醒一个人的良知？”

“那也是我的事情！你凭什么插手。”

“凭我是你丈夫！”这几个字几乎是他吼出来的。我仰着头看着他，他的脸色比浴室那晚还要黑上三分。转瞬，他的双眸暗沉下来，带着怒火和嘲讽问我：“你真的以为那个姓郑的可以帮你解决？”

“关你什么事！”我怒目回他。

“那就关他的事？”悠太几乎是摔门而出的，外套也没拿。要不是我早就知道他心里有一个人，我还会自以为是的认为他是因为吃醋或是有那么一点在乎我。当然，这个想法很快就被我推翻。悠太他没有心，或者说悠太的心早就给了一个叫泰容的人。

我瘫坐在地上，看着他离去的方向，情绪莫名低落。

我和悠太之间本就没什么感情基础。三年前我留学回来，家里觉得我人到中年（其实是30岁）还没对象，着急！爷爷就找了他大学同学的孙子相亲。厌世青年相亲的好处就在这，只要两家大人看对眼也就成功了百分之八十。后来，我跟悠太照着安排见了一面。那天他穿了一身警服站在人群里，据说他是特地请假赶着来见我，衣服都来不及换。我故意迟了半个小时，在边上看着他等。他就那样傻傻站在人群中，像站岗一样，十分突兀又十分耀眼。

一顿饭下来，他话不多。举止得体，大多数是静静地看着你说话。就我而言，大概是在医院听多了，悠太话少这一点让我很满意。再加上他长得好看，回到家里我就点了头。

我想，他看中我应该也是如此。  
对于我自己的外貌，我一直很有信心。

结婚之前，我打听过。悠太曾经出过一个对象，还是他局里的搭档。后来因为悠太爷爷的反对黄了，悠太也因此跟家里闹翻。起先我想谁没点过去，结完婚就好了！再说我也不是因为喜欢他才结的婚，大家各取所需罢了。

直到有一天，他满身是伤的回家，躺在沙发上。满身的泥巴血迹弄脏了我新买的波西米亚垫子。

他以前常常这样，这是他的老毛病。经常执行任务受伤后，不去看病也不闹就躲在这座沙发上睡觉。有一次我睡到半夜起来下楼喝水，看见一个人猫在沙发上差点没把我吓死。每次给他清理伤口，他都很安静，最多皱皱眉。直到那一次，我给他清理完伤口正准备起身走的时候。他拉住我的手，叫了一声：泰容。

刚开始听到名字的时候，我并没有什么感觉。微微一愣，收拾好医疗箱就走上楼了。直到我重新躺回属于我们的那张床，盖上被子的时候，眼泪掉下来。这张我们睡过无数次的床，他有没有哪一次和我睡觉的时候，把我当成那个人呢？我们每次睡觉的时候，他抱着我、望着我、抚摸我额头的时候，想的又是谁？人啊！什么都不怕，就怕胡思乱想。越是乱想越是酸楚，眼泪越是止不住。

5）  
他已经五天没有回家了。

往常就算是再晚，他也会回家跟我打个照面再去上班。不过幸好，医生是个十分忙碌的职业，我也没那么多时间去悲伤感秋。等我看完最后一个病人开完例会做完报告，已经是晚上10点多了。伸了伸懒腰，扭动一下身子，便听到电话响。低头一看来电显示，差点没把我的腰给闪到。

“爷爷。”我以迅雷不及掩耳之势接起来，毕恭毕敬地叫道。  
“周末值班吗？”  
“不值。”  
“那中午回老宅吃饭吧。”不是询问，也不是征求意见，而是命令。悠太他爷爷跟我讲话，一贯是命令的口吻。  
“好。”卑微地挂完电话后，我左思右想，看来这星期他都是回老宅住的。也真是难为他，每天郊区市区来回跑。但！离家出走就离家出走呗！跑回老宅告我的状是怎么回事！

第二天，我早早起来洗漱好。买好水果礼物，开车去老宅。话说回来，他不在的这几天，我一个人也睡得挺好的。那么大的床随便你滚来滚去，还没人压榨你的肉体。每天睡得饱饱地精神抖擞去上班，连科室里一向严苛的护士都觉得我变好看了。  
哼，不回来就不回来。最好永远别回来，省得我糟心。

到了老宅，出门迎我的是悠太的奶奶。这是他们中本家，我最喜欢的一个人。奶奶为人亲和，对我也是极好一点架子都没有。我体虚，手脚经常冰冷。每次见她，她都会把自己的手搓热再给我暖手。

“奶奶~”下车我就给她一个熊抱，她抱着我笑嘻嘻口里念叨着：乖孙子。  
“瘦了，是不是没按时吃饭？”奶奶略带宠溺地叱喝我。  
“没有啊，我每天吃得可多了！天生丽质，他长不胖呀嘿嘿。”  
“油嘴滑舌的！”奶奶笑着骂我，接着又想起来什么事说：“对了，快。你去换一双鞋子，去前面菜园帮你爷爷摘菜。”  
“啊？噢噢噢噢，好。”该来的还是要来的，中本家的权威中心，也时我最害怕的一人：悠太的爷爷。不怒自威，不苟言笑。估计悠太就是遗传了他才这么不爱笑，遗传奶奶多好呀！

我在田埂上一站，就是半个小时。老爷子自顾自地摘菜，偶尔把菜搁到我篮子里，不叫我帮忙也不搭理我。正午，是太阳最浓烈的时候，我却在这站军姿。他这是要代替他家宝贝孙子惩罚我呀？我眯着眼，视线紧跟老爷子，不敢有丝毫松懈。

“那人还有来找你麻烦吗？”  
“啊？”他问得突然，我一时没反应过来。缓了一阵才知道老爷子说什么：“哦哦哦，没有，没来找过我。”  
“那就好。”老爷子也不看我，继续摘他的西红柿。  
“悠太自从…….”老爷子开口便陷入沉思，没一会收起忧思的神色继续说道：“自从当上警察之后，就再也没求过家里一件事。上一次，还是他这四年来第一次打电话回来。”老爷子说到这，扭过头看了我一眼。

“他说，你不肯找他帮忙，可你又处在升职考核的转折期。说你为了获得认可，这几年起早贪黑花尽了心血。说不想让别人轻易就毁了你的职业生涯。”老爷子说到这，轻笑一声，无奈地摇摇头：“你说，他那么一个要强的人。”

老爷子虽然没把话说透，但我却听得真真的。是啊！他那么要强的一个人，受了伤都不愿说的人。为了我，愿意向曾经拆散他和他挚爱的人低头，就我们这点交情为我做到这个份上，我又在较什么劲？

“我知道你是为了争一口气。可，人活着就为了一口气，不计较得失？你觉得值当？”  
“对不起，爷爷。”  
“你没有错，也无需说对不起。托你的福，他还愿意回来住几天。”爷爷说着，便把手里的菜都交给我：“行了，你先把这些拿回去洗洗，给林婶做了。这些菜，可都是没有农药的，你中午多吃点。”

从田埂走回家，有一段路。我的鞋底沾上满了泥巴。快进院子的时候，我就在路边的草地上蹭泥巴。想想我这时还端着菜篮子呢，那画面肯定特别搞笑。等我蹭干净鞋子，抬头一看，便看到一个高大的身影靠在大门边上，朝我这个方向望。

6）  
我们俩就隔着十米的距离，望着彼此。

微风轻轻拂起他的头发，阳光把他衬得格外注目。他双手环在胸前目不转睛地看着我，目光盈盈如水、似笑非笑。

今天他穿着很简单。一件宽大的睡衣，下半身配了条休闲裤。头发乱糟糟的一看就是刚刚睡醒。如此装束，让他没了往日的严肃，反而呈现出乖巧的一面。我望着他，眼眶突然一湿，心里泛起了涟漪。一股念头从心而起，让我对自己诧异。我不敢相信，此刻的我居然有点想他。  
不，还不止一点。

我别开眼不去看他，转身进了厨房。但我依旧能感觉身后的那股视线，一直没离开过我。不知道是不是被太阳晒太久的缘故，我感觉我全身都在发热，手心冒着细汗，心跳快得不行。等我出了厨房，他已经不在了。我赶紧躲进卫生间洗了把冷水脸，冷静冷静。

突然“嗙”的一声门被关上了，还没等我回头看清楚，身后的人已经环抱上来。那熟悉的味道，让我窒息。他全身压上来从后背环抱我，力量都使在我身上，让我不得不伸手撑着墙面借力。他的呼吸急促，气息有一下没一下地喷在我的脖子上，乱我的心跳。

“有没有想我。”他在我耳后轻语，声音略带沙哑。音量轻得能够渗入我的皮肤里，灼得我满脸通红。我甚至仿佛能看到我脸上的水珠都在滚烫冒烟。

看我一直低着头，悠太伸手轻轻捏住我的下巴。强制调整我头的角度，强迫我和镜子里的他对视。我鼓起勇气看着镜子里的我们，一红一白。他的眼神赤裸裸地打量着我脸上的每一寸肌肤，从眉毛到眼睛、眼睛到鼻子、鼻子到嘴巴。每一个眼神都充斥着欲望，甚至诉说着一丝我猜不透的思念和数不尽的诱惑。我被他看得方寸大乱，我的脸被他打量得快要滴血了。唉，真是没用！怎么能这么容易就被蛊惑呢？

“有没有想我啊。”他又一次问，声音更加妖艳诱人。想不沉沦都难，更何况还被他这么抱着。啊，叫天天不应叫地地不灵，谁来救救本大爷。见我还是不说话，他低着头用唇部摩擦我的肩膀，引得我全身酥麻。

“你别…”见我一张嘴，他的唇就堵了上来。

“恩…..”这可是爷爷家，精虫上脑也要挑地方啊！我用力挣扎，却怎么也挣脱不开。反而给了他机会，把我转过身来揉进怀里。一长吻毕，他戏谑地说：“怎么教了这么久，还不知道怎么换气呢？嗯……笨蛋！”他嘴里是在训斥，声音却在给我下蛊下药。

本就被他吻得五迷三道，刚要反驳他却又被他亲了过来。乘人之危不是君子所为啊！我忙着躲避他，他却轻轻在我腋下一掐，我吃痛张开嘴，他就趁机探了进来追着我不放。他就这样抱着我、吻着我，比往常任何时候都温柔。为了不让我碰到洗手池，他的左手稳稳地抱着我的腰后方，不让我往后仰。我偷偷睁眼打量他的神情，他微闭着眼，睫毛微微颤抖。如视珍宝一般亲吻着我，让我如痴如醉。

天哪，人生苦短须尽欢。沉沦就沉沦吧，别让我醒来。

我主动回吻让他微微一愣，但没多久，他就势如破竹的反攻回来。正当我们吻得忘乎所以要进行下一步时，一道声音制止了我们。

“云云啊。”奶奶唤着我的小名，从外面传来。我瞬间犹如被雷劈一样，定住身不敢轻举妄动。悠太虽然动作稍作停顿，但并没有要停下的意思。我赶忙制止他：“奶奶再叫啦！要吃饭了，你赶快放开我。”  
“可是，我还没有吃饱啊！”他这句话惹得我一阵脸红，接着又说出一句让我无地自容的话：“你看，我都饿了一个星期了。”说完他朝我耳边吹了口气，作势要亲上来。我赶紧用手抵住他的嘴巴：“晚上回家…..好不好。”  
我小声嘟囔，却惹得他大笑连连。这还是我第一次见他笑，没有顾虑笑得像个孩子。可我没空欣赏，只能死死地捂住他的嘴巴不让他出声。生怕别人不知道我们在厕所乱来是不是！我还要不要做人啦！谁知他用舌头舔了舔我的手，眼睛直勾勾地看着我说：“好。”

他放开我，先我一步走出去。我呆呆地看着被他亲过的手，内心流过一股甜。转身照了照镜子，我的天哪！！！我的嘴巴怎么肿成这样？我该怎么见人啊！！！我在卫生间里足足缓了十几分钟才出去。奶奶一脸我很懂的表情，更是让我无地自容。

啊，赶快离开这个是非之地。

7）  
那一晚，他特别温柔。

以前欢爱，我都是闭着眼睛不看他。但这一次，他却几次强迫我跟他对视。几番大战之后，我已经累得不想动弹。全身无力地趴在他怀里，任由他环抱。回顾晚上的种种，我问出了一直想问又不敢问的问题。

“悠太…你是不是有一点点….喜欢我？”我问得小心翼翼，也等得小心翼翼。压抑着呼吸不让自己乱动，深怕一丁点动作就错过他的回答。良久都没有听到他的回答，我心里不禁生起失望。那日他在梦中叫着‘泰容’的表情再次浮现脑海，久久散不去。我悄悄抹掉我眼角的泪，觉得自己像个傻瓜。明明告诉过自己不再爱了，为何又轻易动心？他重重地叹了口气将我搂得更紧，轻轻地吻着我的背，像极了抚慰。也罢，这样已经很好了，我不该奢求什么。

谁知他突然把头枕在我的肩项，讲了一个很长的故事。

“在我很小的时候，爸妈就去世了。是爷爷一手把我带大。小时候老被别人欺负、骂我是野孩子，长大之后就开始叛逆起来。颓废过一段时间，整天跟着混混打架、偷东西。有一次，他们怂恿我去偷机车。我一时意气就去偷了。结果被一个警察给逮到。  
那个警察追了我整整三条街，为了甩开他，我故意逆行。谁知，他也不要命似的追着我。后来，机车车速太快，我来不及刹车就撞上一辆货运车。机头卡在货车轮胎下面，保住了我的头。但是油箱被撞开，机油全部流在我身上。当时我的脚被踏板卡住，根本爬不出来。我当时就想这下死定了，谁知追我的那个警察冒着生命危险把我救出来。就在他把我拉出来没多久，机车就爆了。  
后来他把我送到医院，轻微脑震荡、外加断了一条腿。医生找他联系我家人，我却死也不肯说。他就帮我垫付药费，照顾了我一个月。后来，在他的影响下，我脱离了原来的群体。改邪归正去考警校，当上了警察。也因为如此，爷爷非常不喜欢他，不同意我们在一起。因为我爸也是警察，为了查案得罪很多黑社会，最后遭到黑社会的报复，配上了我父母两条命。”

悠太说得很平静，甚至没有丝毫情绪起伏。而我却听得十分沉重，我从来都不知道他看似光鲜亮丽的背景后面，承载着这么多曲折的故事。

“他…..就是泰容？”我轻声地问他。他却好像很惊讶一般抬头看了看我，后缓缓地点点头。

“后来，他妈妈生病了，需要一大笔钱。爷爷给了他一笔钱让他离开我，他不要！我给了他一笔钱，他也不要！他红着眼问我：‘是不是跟别人一样，认为他是看中了中本家的权势才跟我在一起的。’再后来，泰容叛变转投了黑帮，为了300万。”说到这里，悠太陷入了无尽的沉思。我转身伸手捧起他的脸，发现他双眼布满伤痕，甚至绝望得像个望不到底的无底洞。我似乎能明白他的绝望和痛苦，而我唯一能做的，就是凑近他、抱着他、陪着他。

我问他，他会不会是去做卧底。  
悠太说：不会。  
因为，他曾亲眼见到泰容开枪打死他们的上司，上了毒贩的车。而那次行动，也给悠太留下了创伤。子弹横穿右肩，差点没把他的右臂打废。然而即使如此，这一枪也远不如泰容对他的背叛来得伤害深。泰容走了，他的心也死了。因此，他爷爷让他去相亲的时候，他也无所谓。  
因为，不是他。  
那便是谁都一样。

听到这里，我开始心疼起眼前这个男人，心疼他远远多过心疼自己。哪怕我知道，或许这辈子我都及不上那个人。你看，回忆从来都不怕撕裂，怕的是你有没有直面它的勇气，而不被它的真实吞噬。我抚摸着他肩上的疤痕，思绪飘得很远。

“我曾经…..也喜欢过一个人。这个人，你也认识。他很优秀很善良，对我也很好。但我一直觉得自己配不上他，当然，更重要的是他有喜欢的人。他喜欢的人叫阿貂，是一个职业赛足球选手。球踢得很好，前途一片光明。他跟在玹一样，天生就是该站在顶峰的人。

读大学的时候，在玹不似现在这般沉稳，年轻气盛爱打抱不平。有一次他们约会回来，在路上遇到几个混混欺负一个女生。那女生拼命呼救，周围都是人，却没有一个人上去救她。后来在玹和阿貂冲了上去，把人救下来。但几天后，他们遭到了报复。

有一天，混混在集市上认出了阿貂。七八个人围堵他一个人，把阿貂打到脑出血，最后抢救无效........死了。从那时候开始，在玹每天都活在悔恨当中。恨自己当时不在场，恨死的那个人不是自己。后来，警方开始处理这个案子。在玹苦苦求那个女生出庭作证，却因为打人的混混有黑道背景，那个女生不敢出来作证。后来，在玹退学了。他消失了四年，我守了他四年。等他再次出现的时候，他已经是名律师了。我知道，我怎么也替代不了他。

后来我告诉自己，永远都不要爱了。可是那天，我看到你站在老宅门口看着我的时候。我就问我自己，能不能给自己一次机会，再爱一次。”或许是我第一次当着他的面，说这些话。说完，我自己的脸便开始灼热起来。尤其是在他听到我说“再爱一次”时，他眼里的变化。复燃的生气和赤裸裸地直视，让我双眼闪躲无处安放。

悠太突然欺上身来，趁我不备如火攻势般地吻我。时而热情如火，时而温柔似水。一边吻着一边一遍遍地叫着我的名字。原来我的名字在他的嘴里叫出来，是这么的好听。柔软得不像话，像冬日里的一簇火苗暖得我想流泪。

“你是我的。” 纵情之时，他在我耳边低吟。  
“我是你的。” 我忘情地回他。

说完，我们俩都微微一愣。我向来都不爱说好听话，我撇开眼不去看他，但我依旧能感受到他两眼放光，眼中炙热的欲火烧得更旺。悠太俯身下来吻我，舌头灵巧地探进我口中。手里握着我的命脉上下律动，压着声音诱着我：“说你爱我。”

他在我耳边轻轻呢喃，气息柔得致命。我憋红了脸，死命地摇头。他便转攻后庭，一边撩拨一边律动，让我整个人颤抖得直叫：  
“杀了我吧。” 

往日云雨的时候，悠太都不怎么说话。今天特别反常，央求着我说“爱他”。在玹曾告诉我，先说爱的人就是傻瓜。我才不要当这个傻瓜。因此任凭他如何威逼利诱，我就是咬紧牙关不松口。当然，任性的后果是很惨痛的。第二天，我连走路都成了问题。到了医院更惨，被医院的同事嘲笑了一天。说我家有猛夫，一日不过岗。

8）  
经过那一夜，我们俩的感情得到迅速升温。速度快得让我无所适从，悠太却好像很适应这种转变，甚至习惯得很好。睡觉的时候开始喜欢说一些臊人的话，甚至开始对我笑。我们俩待在一起的时候，时常能听见他爽朗的笑声。我从来都不知道，原来世界上是真的有沐如春风的笑容，活脱脱一漫改男主。  
反观我，就有些水土不服，整日像活在梦中一般不真实。甚至有些不敢面对悠太，有时候他的一条短信一句简单的话，在我看来都暧昧得不行。

10月26日，是悠太的生日。那天恰好是周六。

当天一早，我就出门去拿我一个月前定好的情侣表，想要给他一个惊喜。正当我提着早早定好的蛋糕，兴冲冲地跑回家时。我推开家门，没有如期见到那张笑脸，反而看到一个面容惨白、浑身是血的俊美男子躺在我们床上。

我万万没想到，传说中的“泰容”就这么出现了。

我更没想到的是，此刻我身后有一把枪正顶着我的后脑勺。而这把枪的主人，正是我的现任丈夫。

中本悠太

——上篇完——


	2. Chapter 2

《云里的月光》中

“睡出来的感情，能靠得住吗？”

9）  
阳光透过玻璃窗倾泄在那张白色混乱的床上，床上躺着的人被笼罩在一层金色光晕里，美得像希腊神话里遁入人间的神。

我小心翼翼走到床边，仔细观摩床上那个失足跌落人间的神。只见他仰着头沉睡在被褥中，脸色惨白呼吸微弱，一头招摇的绿发凌乱无力地趴在额头前。伤口带来的疼痛全表现在他脸上的虚汗里，浓眉之下双目紧闭，两瓣好看的嘴唇血色全无。不得不说，即使如此狼狈不堪，这个男人依旧好看得要命。

以前就听悠太说过。李泰容是属于鹤立鸡群那一挂的，无论站在哪里，聚光灯永远都为他准备着。无论是在警校还是警队，各方面都拔尖得很。因此就连家世优越的悠太在他面前，也并没有觉得自己高阶到哪里去。可，就是这么一个人中龙凤、前途一片坦荡的人，此刻缩身在两米不到的床里，过着刀尖上舔血的生活。

我把目光从他脸上移开，轻声叹了口气就着床边坐下。想掀开被窝检查他的伤势，谁知刚把被窝掀开一角，手就被另一只手突袭抓住。

那力道很大，带着颤抖。顺着手的主人看去，便对上那双警惕的双眼。深邃的眼眶里爬满血丝，眼神涣散无光还夹杂着些许不安。

我没有动也没挣开，只是静静地看着他，等他缓冲过来。没过一会，他看清楚来人，便松开紧握我的手，脸上的神色也跟着慢慢缓和下来。我的手被他捏得生疼，五道修长的手指印清楚地印在我的手腕上。想必他是用足了力气，要是力道过大再扯到伤口，免不了一顿疼。

等他情绪稳定下来，我重新掀开被子看，当下一股浓浓的血腥味顿时扑鼻而来，那画面触目惊心。三道伤口横在腰部的位置，又深又长血肉模糊，血迹早已染红他身上那件淡蓝色的衬衣和四周的床单被套。

虽然已经看过无数伤口，但这伤口依然看得我全身发毛。是什么人如此残忍，刀捅进去不止，还横向拉扯刀面造成切腹的效果。如果伤到内脏，那后果不敢设想。

“这里除了我和悠….他不会有别人来，你安心休息。”我轻手将他伤口四周的衣服撕掉，不让脏衣服贴到伤口。再把被子挪到离伤口远些的地方，只盖住他的双脚。

“不要用被子裹着伤口，没有消毒的话，湿热环境容易滋生细菌导致感染。我待会先简单处理下伤口，再去医院。”听到医院，他神色一僵。也是，以他的身份应该不方便去医院。我看了他一眼，便直径走下楼。

此时，悠太坐在客厅的沙发上抽烟沉思。他弓着背双手撑在膝上，一手垂着一手夹着烟，眉头锁得跟峡谷一样深。电视里正放着新闻联播，他却无心在此，而刚刚那把顶着我脑袋的枪被搁在电视前的茶几上，冷冰冰的。

“他得去医院。”我对着他的背影说。

他保持着姿势，深吸一口烟吐出，沉默不语，连指间的烟都要燃到指尖上也没察觉。

“必须得去。伤口深、出血又大，必须要专业的手术设备来做。家里的医疗箱只能做简单的缝合，就连麻醉药可能都没……”

“他不能去。”中本冷静地打断我的话。

“他不去，他就只能死！”这句话我是认真的，并没有吓唬他的存在，也没夹杂任何私人感情。伤口实在太深，光是看着就瘆得慌。没有医疗设备的情况下处理，要么死，要么痛死。

“你在，他就不会死。”他说得甚是平静，我却听得心里一惊。前一秒还为了那个人用枪顶在我脑门上，后一秒就把那人的命交到我手里。简陋设备下的手术风险极大，稍有不慎就会引起伤口感染、甚至是大出血而死。我实在猜不透眼前这个男人在想什么，是出于对我技术的信任，还是不在乎李泰容的命。

我看着他良久说不出话，他终于转过身看我，眼里充斥着自责和痛苦，还有几分我看不明的隐晦。

然而，就在他回头看我的那一刹，我瞬间明白。

他不是出于对我医术的信任，更不是不在乎李泰容的命。如果去医院相当于直接把李泰容送到警察手里，到时候即使医疗设备再好，人救活了进了监狱也是白搭。而在我这，就算受苦，也有一半生一半逃的几率，李泰容都还有退路。

他算得极好，甚至在拿李泰容的命赌。他捏住我的性子不会见死不救，只能任他摆布。只是我没想到，比起死，他更怕李泰容被抓。更让我内心发抖的是，这个向来非黑即白、嫉恶如仇、是非分明的男人，为了李泰容却甘愿打破自己的原则，毫不犹豫地从向阳处走向他，不惜那里是地狱还是万劫不复。

过去三年，他起早贪黑，不怕苦不喊累，下河救人，和歹徒搏斗他眉都不皱一下。每次回家要么擦破衣服，要么就擦伤自己。一身的伤痕和功勋换来了如今的地位和事业，那都是用一点一滴汗血筑成的。可辛辛苦苦造就的这一切，在李泰容这个人面前，可以顷刻被瓦解。

可见李泰容于他而言，是多么重要。

那么，我呢？  
我呢？悠太。

10）  
医生家里最不缺的就是医疗箱，准备好简单的缝针道具和消毒水，我便拎着医药箱准备上楼。可，当我走到楼梯处看到悠太依然坐在那张沙发上，有些恍惚，也有些陌生。昨天我们还在那张沙发上温存，今天却是另一番情景。

“没有麻醉，你忍着点。”等我把手术刀具铺好，便把情况告诉泰容让他有个心理准备。只听他低声应了句，再也没有别的话。他的脸苍白得吓人，我不忍心多问了一句：“需….需要他上来吗？”

听到我这话，李泰容的神情明显停顿了一下，很快，他无声地摇摇头。

既如此，我也不再废话，带好手套从消毒伤口开始。从我开始清理伤口那一刻，他便没叫一句，连哼都没有哼。他微微颤抖着身子，额头、双手全是汗，只手撑的地方湿成一片。伤口的深度足足有5公分左右，生逢有多痛我是知道的，他却硬生生给扛了过来，的确是个狠人。

“你好好休息，不要乱动，我去拿点消炎药给你吃。”包扎好伤口，我准备离开时，身后传来一句虚弱的声音：

“对不起”。

我愣了一下，并没有回头。因为回头后，我也不知道该说什么。严格来讲，他并没有对不起我什么，而我更没有立场去提原谅不原谅这回事。稍微停顿了会儿，我便走出了房间，走到卫生间清洗自己的手。

再大的手术也不是没做过，有时候一场手术结束全身上下都能沾满上血。可不知道为何，我用消毒液一遍遍的洗却总感觉李泰容的血依旧沾在手上。看着自己略微颤抖的手，内心有些酸楚和无奈。

突然，洗手池上的玻璃镜里多了一个人影。悠太不知是什么时候跟上来了。想来他还是不放心我，我暗自苦笑抬头望着他，镜面里的他低着头神情埋在阴影里，尽站在那不出声。

“你放心，死不了。”  
“谢谢。”他这一声谢谢，倒是让我不知所措。

不知为何，这一声“谢谢”让我觉得格外生分，讽刺。我很想开口问他以什么身份谢我，但我愣是没问出口。人要保持愤怒是一件很费力的事，而我现在提不起任何力气。

我毫不避讳地盯着镜子里的他说：“医生的眼里不分好人坏人，救人是我的职责。可你是警察，他是什么身份，你比我清楚。”

有时候，有些话点到为止就行，无需太过直白。中本悠太是个成年人，他知道我是什么意思，他也知道所有选择背后都要承担相应的后果，至于选择如何皆在他一念之间。

“我不能看着他死在我面前。”这算是回答了我的问题。

其实，早在我说出那句话之前，我就知道会是这个答案。只是我想到这三年里他的付出，还是一厢情愿想要提醒他。从人人敬爱的警察到亡命之徒是一瞬间的事，从人人拥戴到人人唾弃也只不过是弹指一挥间。然而现在，我反倒更像个坏人的角色。

瞧，好一个伉俪情深。如今碍眼的人，是时候该离开了。我关掉水龙头转身越过他，这个地方再待下去，我随时都可能窒息而亡。

“你这几天，就先别上班了。”没走几步，中本的声音从背后传来。

他说出的每个字，都想钉子一样钉在我后脚跟上。我震惊地转过头，不可置信地望着他。他脸上布满阴郁，那一刻，我仿佛听到我的心掉入了万丈之下的冰窖。

原来，他始终就没信过我。

我蜷缩着手指目不转睛地盯着他，渴望他给我一个眼神。无论是愧疚也好，狠绝也罢，我只想在他眼里得到一丁点反应。然而，他始终微微低着头不和我对视，保持沉默。而我像被放逐到漫无边际的黑洞里，任我嘶声裂肺呐喊、控诉都无人回应。

“如果你一开始就不相信我，你就不应该把他带到我们家来！”我直径走上前推他，把积压在心中已久的愤怒一吼而出。

“我是为了……”他抬起头，一脸愧疚。

“为了他的安全，我知道。呵！你放心，我不会对任何人说。再说了，我离开这里你们会更安全，而且也更方便，不是吗。”

“你……”他的语气开始有了起伏，带着点怒气。

“要不然你就打死我好了，枪还在茶几那放着呢，不是吗？”我冷着声音带着挑衅望着他。可是他的怒气还没全然被我激起，便又落到水里变成一滩泡影。我红着眼望着那片波澜无光的死水，水面没有丝毫起伏。

在真相面前，所有解释都是苍白的。那一刻，我什么也没带，摔门而出。

11）  
“生日快乐。”

忙碌了一天，疲惫在一声惊喜的道贺中得到缓解。我逆着风回头，郑在玹穿着一身风衣提着蛋糕，站在风里头。

对，已经离开家两天了。  
今天是28号，我的生日。

说起来也巧，我的生日就在悠太生日后两天。记得，我们第一次见面互通信息后，他说：“这样也好，以后生日可以一起过。”

虽然他这么说，却从没让我的生日将就过。反而是我常常忘记他的生日，因此都是他顺着我，跟我一起过生日。

“你什么时候学会抽烟了？”在玹看到我手里夹了烟，走过来把蛋糕一放，惊奇地问。

“早会了。”我顶着风朝空中吐出一口烟雾，烟雾被风吹散飘到他耳边。

早在几年前，阿貂死后的那阵子。

那时候，郑在玹像个疯子一样天天买醉，恨不得把自己喝死。每天泡在酒吧里醉生梦死，把自己灌得烂醉，然后和不同的人接吻，在不同的场合里醒来。那时候的我常常在深夜接到陌生人的电话，叫我去捞人，收拾烂摊子。

有一次，大半夜我被叫去警察局。我以为出什么大事，大冬天鞋子都没换，穿着拖鞋衣衫单薄火急火燎跑到警察局。一进去，就看见他像没骨头似的瘫在地上睡得不省人事，脸上还挂着彩。警察说，他喝大了，跟人家酒吧老板的女朋友在卫生间热吻被抓包，被老板暴打，路人担心出事才报的警。

那天，我是连打带拽一路把他拖回我家。回家后才发现，他的手上、脑袋上多了一些新的红印子，估计是我没轻没重弄出来的。

阿貂走后那一年里，我的人生除了考试，写报告，就是捞“尸”。每次把烂醉的郑在玹拖回家，有时候他身上沾满女人的香水味，有时候是男人的烟草味，有时候吐我一身。我每次都给他洗得干干净净，一次又一次，不厌其烦地重复。第二天，还要顶着黑眼圈给他煮粥。

他每次醒来后就像失忆一样，忘记昨天的种种，然后坐在餐桌上优雅的喝粥，喝完又消失，直到深夜，我的电话铃再次响起。

就在那天，在警察局看到他的那一刻，我比他先清醒过来。曾经那个不可一世、耀眼如光的郑在玹，在这个醉鬼身上找不到一丝影子。愤怒吞噬了我所有的理智和隐忍，我甚至开始憎恨自己，憎恨自己一年来的所作所为。我曾经天真的以为只要我守着他，他终有一天会在伤痛中走出来。只要他不经意回头，就会看到我，我们会开始一段新的生活。然而这一切，都只是我一厢情愿。

我把他拖到浴室，打开蓬头把水温调到最冷的那端，毫不犹豫的对着他喷，想把他洗干净喷清醒。他被水滋得狼狈不堪睁不开眼，我却有种报复的快感。等我再把他擦干净拖到床上的时候，他的身体因为酒精加冷水的作用开始发热。那时候我已经在外面冻了几小时候，身子冷得像个大冰棍。给他擦脸的时候，发现他面部肌肤有些温度过高，担心自己一时冲动给他冻感冒，因此把手捂在他额头上测是不是发烧了。谁知，刚把手搭上的时候，冷不丁被他拽到怀里。

那只滚烫不安分的手探进我的毛衣里索要更多凉意，动作急切粗鲁，像极了跑了两公里路急需冷水续命的选手。

我叫他、挣开他，无奈被他抱得死死的。加上大脑被酒精支配，他下手一点都不留情，毫不客气地把所有力气使在我身上。那时候，他就像刚烧开的炉子，而我则像冷藏柜里的大冰棍。当极冷和极热交织在一起，身体互相得到释放和喘息，局部短暂的缓解是远远不够的，因此贪婪就想开闸的洪水猛兽一般在心里疯狂滋生，想索要更多。没一会他便把脸也靠过来，在我脸上乱蹭，蹭得我心里直发痒。不知怎么地，就亲了起来。

肌肤是冷的，唇是温热的。

他亲得又凶又猛，一点喘息的机会也不给我。起初我本想挣开，可越是挣他亲得越起劲。男人嘛，本性使然，一旦被撩拨起来，后果不堪设想。加上一个自己暗恋多年的人如此忘情地追着你吻，什么道德矜持都会被丢到一边。

就当我们在床上亲得忘乎所以的时候，他睁开眼，用往日里我不曾见过的深情望着我。他伸出手在我脸上仔细勾勒，从眉毛到眼睛，到鼻子，到嘴巴…略带湿度的指腹停在我嘴边摩擦，动作又轻又痒，烧得我身上每一寸肌肤都在发烫。我的心被他撩到了云端，整个人都是飘的。就在我要把心挖出来捧到他面前的时候，他闭上眼深情忘我地叫了句“阿貂”，把我冻在他身下，打入了十八层地狱。

第二天，他像往日一样失忆的喝粥，然后又消失。只是，这一消失，消失了四年。从此，我就学会了抽烟。

之后，只要是不顺心，就养成躲到角落抽烟的习惯。只是，和中本结婚后，我发现烟瘾可以在性爱里得到缓解。作为医生来说，抽烟不是好习性。因此，每次想抽烟，我就会想着法把悠太往床上带，虽然往往自食恶果。时间久了，就忘了抽烟这回事。

在玹伸手揉了一把我头发说：“以前总觉得你留着个学生头，怎么看都像个小孩。没想到抽起烟，还有点金城武的意思啊。”

“滚。”我这一天都在手术台上连轴转，没力气听他皮：“你来干嘛。”

“不是你生日嘛，见完客户顺道来看你。去你科室你不在，护士跟我说你去天台吹风了。怎么，生日你家那位不陪你啊，来跑天台上喝西北醋。”

我避开话题回他：“忙着呢，医生哪有时间过生日。”

“少来，你一贯藏不住自己的情绪。发生什么事了？”在玹抽走我手里的烟淡淡地嘬了一口，他对熟人向来没有距离忌讳。我僵着两只空荡荡的手指在空中略微停顿，无意识地摩擦了下，随后伸进口袋里。

十月的风，已经开始有些冷。在天台待久了，身子变冷，脑子也被吹散了。

“你说，睡出来的感情能当一回事嘛？”

“你说呢？”在玹吸完最后一口烟反问我，把烟头扔到角落用脚碾了碾，再捡起来扔进垃圾桶里，一流水的动作优雅得很。

也是。  
两天了，我的手机屏幕就没亮过。

送走最后一个病人，我留在就诊室整理当天的报告。突然，同事敲门进来问我今晚还要不要继续住在医院宿舍。

我把视线从电脑屏幕移开转向桌上安静躺了好几天的手机，不甘心地点亮手机屏幕，晚九点整，无未接电话、未查看短信。

“住。”我回他。

“那，晚上病房你帮我盯一会，我回家一趟。”我点头答应，同事折而复返调侃地说：“不过，你这连续在医院驻扎了五天，你家那位没意见？”

听了他说的话，我愣了一会，停下敲键盘的手。

已经五天了？这么久了吗？可，五天内那人一点消息都没来。算了，没消息就没消息，我也不是离开他不行。

“没意见。”我扶了一下眼镜框，回他。同事若有所思地点点头后，准备离开。离开之际，我忽然想到一件事，便赶紧叫住他。

“阿疼，你晚上还回医院吗？”

“回，不过要晚一点。”

“那你回家的时候，能不能顺便去我家取本书？我待会还有个会议报告，明早有个手术还得做准备，实在走不开。”

取书是假的，查看李泰容伤势是真。按理说，以我们这“情敌”身份，他就是死了也不关我的事。可，本着医者仁心，没法坐视不管。以他的伤势一个星期至少得换三次药，眼下五天没有处理已经很懈怠了，万一伤口感染引起发烧那就糟糕了。

想必，中本忙着跟旧情人叙旧不想见到我。不过，他不见我没关系，我也不想凑到人家面前自讨没趣。可，李泰容的伤耽误不得。

阿疼是我的大学学长，他家就在中本家附近，婚礼也来过一次，中本也见过。让他帮忙，一来他是年轻的外科医生里面技术最硬的，二来他不认识李泰容，三他为人正直不爱嚼舌根。

然而算盘打得再好，也无济于事。晚上，阿疼回医院后的一句话，让我彻夜失眠。

“你家没人啊，我按了十几分钟门铃也没反应，而且灯也没开。你老公可能还没下班，我带了我的书，你凑合着用。”

没人？灯没开？这怎么可能？

难道中本带着李泰容走了？这时候正是需要休养的阶段，他们能上哪去呢？况且以李泰容的身份怕是住酒店都难，身上还有那么重的伤，人家一看就打110了。

我再次拿起手机打开通讯录，滑到中本悠太的名字上。这一页的通话记录停在10月26号那天，至此之后此人和我再无交集，仿佛这人与我无关似的。

犹豫了半个小时要不要打电话，最终败给了该死的自尊心上。他不打给我，就代表他不需要我。他都不需要我，我为什么还要上赶着贴上去？

第六天，拗不过自己的担心，一下班便打了车回家。走在家门口的小道上，我看着眼前这栋熟悉安静的房子有些失神。周围静悄悄地，只有我的心如擂鼓一般跳动，直到推开玄关门那一刻才平静下来。

家里确实没有人。不仅如此，客厅、厨房、房间都被收拾得干干净净一尘不染。尤其是那张被李泰容的血染满的床，崭新得像当初我和悠太结婚后刚买的一样。

我一个人在空荡荡的房子里四处游走，房里的一切都在告诉我，仿佛过去五天什么也没发生。

我瘫坐在中本平时爱躺的沙发上，望着天花板发懵。沙发的四周弥漫着中本的气息，那是香奈儿5号的味道。这是他用惯了的香水。我记得，以前他每次回家洗完澡都会喷一点，说在外奔走了一天臭烘烘怕熏着我，喷点香水稀释稀释。

以前，他的气息闻着是甜的。今天，这气息却突变成冰冷的潮水一般向我涌来。连绵不绝的浪潮一次次将我湮灭，将我卷入深海之中。呼吸被海水夺走，行动力被水流捆住。我一个人就悬在海中，够不着海面，探不到海底，甚至看不见深海的危机。

你会去哪呢？  
是不是再也不回来了？  
是不是，你选择了他？  
舍弃掉一切，包括我？

我抬手附在额头下，不知怎么，眼泪就下来了。

12）  
第十天，中本还是没有消息，我却坐不住了。颜面也好、自尊心也罢，这些在提心吊胆前面统统不堪一击。在打给他的第十通电话依旧无人接听之后，我驱车赶到警察局。

接待我的是他们组的老大，结婚上见过一次，组长见到我面露难色，支支吾吾留了一句：他不见了。

呵，我一听不自觉地笑了。  
什么叫做他不见了？  
是死了？  
还是失踪了？  
还是被外星人绑架了？  
一个好端端的大活人，怎么就不见了？

那天晚上，我一个人开着车绕着鹿城四处乱转，转了无数圈，穿过无数条大街小巷，去了无数家酒吧、小旅馆。我甚至开始疯魔的想，也许呢，我能在下个街角遇见他。

车窗外的风景与我对立向后飞驰，我的脑海里全是“中本悠太”这四个。  
然而，全世界的人都跟我作对似的，都没有见过中本悠太。  
就像这个人，从未出现过一样。

凌晨三点，我把车开到了郊区的中本老宅那。本是抱着一丝期许，想说他可能跟上次一样躲回老家跟我赌气。可当我快要开到老宅门口的时候，一只野猫从田野里闯到马路上，引得我一个急刹。车胎和柏油路的摩擦声，让自己从混沌中清醒过来。

中本不可能把李泰容带去老宅的。

那么，如果中本不在家。老爷子一定会问清楚原委，要是老爷子知道中本不见了，或是知道他心爱的孙子跟着李泰容消失了，这天指不定得翻过去。还有奶奶，本来就心脏不好，被她知道了还不得晕过去！

思前想后，这个老宅是万万不可去的。

“你个混蛋！”我越想越觉得难受，一拳重重地打在方向盘上，报应立马从手臂上蔓延开来，痛得我整只手发麻。我伏在方向盘上，眼泪刷的从眼眶里往下掉。逃过一劫的野猫蹲在车轮边，心有余悸地舔着身上的毛呜咽地叫，仿佛像没了家的小孩一般。

中本消失的第二十天，周六，天气晴。

不间断的门铃声将我从梦中拉醒，听到门铃响的那一刻，我几乎是从床上弹起来的。鞋子都没穿就着急跑下楼，好几次还险些摔倒。带着忐忑迅速跑到门边时反应回来，悠太回家是从不会按门铃的。

大门一开，果然。

“我靠。你……？”从在玹那双瞪得跟铜铃一般大的眼大概能看出来，我现在的状况有多糟。

“你他妈是去非洲支援了吗？憔悴成老头了。”瞧，都把郑公子逼得飙出了脏话。在玹说完伸手捏住我下巴，左右看了看，然后又松开嫌弃地甩甩手。

我向来不怎么长胡子，要长也是青青细细那种看不出来。因此，悠太以前常常调侃说，每次带我出门都像带个高中生，深怕别人说他老牛吃嫩草。

唉，我靠在门边晃了晃脑袋，怎么又想到他。  
该死。

在玹越过我直接走进客厅，四周环视一圈，吊着高低眉回头问：“我记得你不是有洁癖吗？”

他用手指叼起被衣服堆积如山的沙发上的其中一条裤子，嫌弃地扔给我：“你多少天没洗衣服了。”

洗衣服？我暗自一嘲，你还不如问问我多少天没洗自己了呢。我这心理活动还没结束，在玹便心有灵犀地快步走到我身边，凑近闻了闻我的头发，接着嫌弃地捏着鼻子皱眉道：“你多少天没洗澡了。”

“医院那么忙，哪有时间。”我顶着一头鸟巢，拖着鞋走到吧台倒水喝。

“就算你男人在外面有女人。不，男人。你也别这么自暴自弃吧。”在玹靠在玄关的吧台前，半开玩笑半调侃。

我斜眼杀他，他瘪了瘪嘴，点到为止。

我本以为过了二十几天，应该已经修炼到心如止水遁入空门的境界，谁知在玹这么有意无意的一提，心还是会跟着抽痛。

“啧，好歹你也是大好青年一个，他去找男人，你不会也找男人去啊。”在玹这话一出，差点没把握呛死，我一口水准确无误地喷到他那身昂贵的西装上。

他啧了一声，嫌弃地拍了拍身上的水珠，走上前轻轻拍着我的背帮我顺气，然后边推着我进浴室：“收拾收拾，我带你找男人去。”

此话一出，又让我抖上三抖。

家里的卫生间，一张洗手台上有两个洗手池，左右两侧分别装着两个精致好看的储物柜，里面放着我们各自的生活用品。我用左边的，悠太用右边的。

有一段时间，我和悠太的上班时间刚好重合在一起，因此那几天我们都是并排站着刷牙洗脸。悠太总喜欢透着镜子看着我，偶尔刷着刷着，他就开始不正经堵着我在洗手台上亲，弄得我全身都是牙膏沫。

这个卫生间，也不是没有一个人用过。可人一旦习惯了热闹，再回到孤身一人的时候，那种孤寂感会比从前更直白更惨烈。这二十天里悠太那根蓝色的电动牙刷就孤零零地处在那，牙刷周边清爽无比，预示着主人已经好久没动过它。我手撑着洗手台盯着它，越看越是心烦，索性拿起来，扔到了垃圾桶里完事。

等我洗漱好走出卫生间，在玹已经轻车熟路地坐在客厅的茶几一角上看电视。也是，也就只有茶几能坐一坐。我看着他一头清爽的黑短发，同样挺拔宽厚的背影，主持人念着枯燥无聊的台词，有那么一瞬间恍惚看成是悠太坐在那里。

我摇摇头胡乱揉了一把眼睛，往厨房走去。从冰箱里拿了盒牛奶倒在杯子里猛喝。不知道是不是心理作用，总是渴望有一道声音提醒我，不让我喝冰牛奶。

冰箱里除了几罐啤酒和我平时喝的牛奶之外，一盒蛋糕醒目地放在中间那层霸占了所有空间。这是悠太生日那天我提回家的，估计是他走的时候放到冰箱里了。人都走了，留着蛋糕做什么？盒子里的蛋糕完完整整一块也没切，如今上面全都已经盖上厚厚一层霉。

合上冰箱，冰箱门上的各种照片瞬间映入眼帘。上面大多都是我的照片，少有一张是悠太拿着相机正给我拍照的时候，被我拍下来。

忘记是从什么时候开始，悠太突然买了台相机回家。一买回家，就对着我拍照。做饭拍，吃饭拍，看书也拍，洗完澡后擦头发的也拍。其中有一张还被我记恨很久。

那天是去老爷子家吃饭，天气有点冷，我就随便套了件绿色夹克。谁知车开到一半坏了，幸好有个开拖拉机的老乡路过顺带搭我们。我跟悠太两人就缩在拖拉机后斗上，被拖拉机颠得脑袋晕乎乎的。突然，他抬手就咔嚓一声，接着自己对着相机屏幕笑了很久。我不明所以抢过来一看，照片里的我就露着个背影和后脑勺，结合那件绿色夹克和周边的情景一看，活脱脱一副不良少年参加变形计的感觉。

刚开始拍照的时候，表情总不太自然，略带僵硬青涩。悠太总是躲在相机眼背后跟我说：“云云，我不是跟你说了。不要去找相机，等相机来找你。等我来找你。”

等你来找我。  
好呀。  
可你人呢？

想到这，心又止不住的疼，突然胸口突生一股烦躁和怒气无处爆发，手中的玻璃杯就这么被我砸在墙上。碎片四溅，手也因为反作用力的关系被玻璃割破。

客厅看电视的在玹被摔打声吸引过来，他诧异地看着四处散落的玻璃渣和牛奶汁，有些牛奶边上还夹着些许血迹。

在玹略感陌生地看着蹲在地上的我，轻声问：“云云，你到底怎么了。”

我蹲在地上抱着膝盖，用手指了指心脏的地方回：“这里痛。”

“唉。”在玹叹了口气无奈地上前拉起我的手仔细查看，细不可查的玻璃渣陷在手掌的伤痕里堵着伤口，伤口里的血要流不流的一点点在手掌中渗透开。

“你这手可是要救死扶伤用的。”在玹二话不说拉起我往屋外走，我木讷地任凭他拉着，人还红着眼。

13）  
在玹避开我上班的医院，带我去了一家陌生的医院里。处理伤口之前，跟护士表明我的身份，麻烦她处理伤口的时候仔细些。

护士打量着我们两的神情，熟练地清理玻璃渣处理伤口，还不忘八卦两句：“怎么这么不小心啊，医生。万一伤了手，这手术刀就拿不了啦。”

当时，我早已神游万里，全然无心思搭话。反倒是在玹笑眯眯地点头附和，结尾还不忘夸赞护士手艺真好，哄得护士心花怒放。他向来都知道，如何不让别人尴尬冷场，如何逗别人开心。

包扎完伤口，在玹带我去了家酒吧。当车停在灯红酒绿、嘈杂不堪的酒吧面前时，我不可置信地看了他一眼，他却给了我一个“干嘛”的表情。

我举起布满消毒水的手朝他示意：“我是个伤号。”

他却大手一挥，不拘小节地表示：“你那点小伤，连猫抓的都还不如。”在他跳下车后，临了还给我补一句：“再说了，你的伤得靠男人来治。”

半推半就，我走进来这家酒吧，像是一家新开的，设计成列都还算新潮。从踏进门起，音乐震耳欲聋。在玹找了一个靠近舞池的位置率先坐下，两只修长的腿一叠翘着二郎腿，另一只手在身边的空座上拍了拍示意我坐下。灰暗的灯光打在他白皙的脸上显得十分邪魅，再配上他那似有似无的微笑。要不是我跟他一块来的，这一手连贯动作活像招“夜店少爷”过来一样。

我强打着精神，坐到他身边。他凑到我耳边问我要喝什么。我的耳朵天生就很敏感，稍有气息靠近就会不自觉地缩着身子。

人声鼎沸的酒吧里沟通方式只有两种：  
一种，是像我跟在玹这样，每个人都贴着耳朵沟通，踩在暧昧边缘。  
另一种，则是躲在灯光下，相互交流身体构造。

没一会，酒水上来了。在玹点了一杯威士忌，给我点了杯Margarita，他知道我酒量不好。虽然受了点伤，但像在玹说的，这点伤不算什么。况且在酒吧里喝果汁这种行为，我实在也做不到。

碰了个杯，音乐就换了，是一首不太重金属，但节奏很好的歌。没一会，舞池里跳舞的人开始多起来。在玹也随着音乐开始放松晃动，他一手拿着酒，一手搭在领带扣上开始解领带，试图让自己更融入这夜色。明明是个很简单的动作，可一经他的手，动作无比撩，整个人也带着禁欲引诱的味道。场子里不乏有偷偷打量他的人，个个目含暧昧，跃跃欲试。

在玹朝我动了动下巴，邀请我去跳舞，我摆手拒绝，拿酒杯示意：我先喝一会。

舞池里的在玹没有白日里戴着眼镜西装加身的正经感，相反，沉浸在音乐里惬意摆动的他，活脱脱一副午夜妖精的模样，吸引着无数夜猎者蜂拥而上。就像此刻，他身边已经被无数身材火辣性感的帅哥美女包围。

喝了不到三杯，我就开始晕了。好笑的把舞池里的在玹看成悠太，把舞池外在通道上站着的一个人也看成了悠太。

我扶着额头晃了晃脑袋，试图让自己保持清醒。没一会，重新变回在玹的在玹从舞池脱身跳到我面前，拉起我。眩晕上头，脚下不小心踩空跌倒在他怀中。他顺势牵着我的手，半拥半抱地把我拉向舞池。

他用两只手牵着我，拉着我一会儿转圈圈，一会儿跳起来，硬生生把一首迪斯科跳成了华尔兹。周围有不少目光围着我们，带着观赏的、嫉妒的、起哄的。或许是酒精的作用，我也开始在他的带领下疯起来，不顾周遭肆意的笑。就当我快被转晕的时候，舞池外那条通上的“中本悠太”还站在那，从我视线里一晃而过。

我的心突然一下被高高拽起，理智恢复了三分。

再转一圈，他还在那。

我把手搭在在玹肩膀上，借力强制他停下，我闭上眼试图让自己在眩晕感中保持平稳，等我再睁开眼看时，通道上的人已经不见踪影。

“我去下厕所。”留下这句话，我跑出舞池，顺着那条通道追去。这是一条通往VIP的通道，通道上有不同的小房间，一道道门并排着，越往里面走去越幽静无人。

森林逐鹿，最终都会迷失方向。“悠太”的身影早就没了踪迹，我借力扶着墙以免向后倒去。眩晕在一阵小跑之后再次席卷上头，冷风侵袭流过汗的脑袋使得左边的太阳穴疯狂抽痛。

我望着深而悠远的通道尾端一声苦笑，这大概就是日有所思神经错乱了吧。失望，从脚底爬到头顶，就在准备转身离开的那瞬间，身后出现一道力量将我拽进了包厢。又是一阵天旋地转之后，一道温润的双唇堵了上来。

唇上，还残留着酒精的味道。

我惊恐地睁开眼看，四周一片漆黑，什么也看不见，只能看见偷袭我的人因为亲吻而浮动的轮廓。我双手挡在他胸前拼命将他往外推，然而很快，手就被他反锁在身后。那动作熟练到像是经常绑人一样。他一只手锁着我，一只手搭在我腰上，肆意妄为的吻着，甚至有些忘情。

“嗯……”我撇开头向左右躲开，他却总能轻巧地追上来。我被他吻得差点背过气，只能退而求其次，紧闭双唇不让他进来。这下好了，叫天天不应叫地地不灵的。我不会这么倒霉在这伸手不见五指的包厢里，就失身给哪个酒后精虫上脑的酒鬼吧。就在我使劲全力挣扎的时候，一阵熟悉的香味随着两个人的较量散播在空气中。

香奈儿5号。  
这个，我熟悉得不能在熟悉的味道。

这股熟悉的气息成了凝固一切的真凶，让我忘了挣扎，眼泪毫无预兆的就从眼眶里流出来。前一秒还在肆无忌惮吻我的人，嘴唇触碰到我脸上的湿热时，身子一僵，动作开始轻缓下来。他扣着我，将我包围在自己怀里，双唇从嘴巴移到了两颊，一下一下吞掉我的眼泪，试图收拾恶作剧后的残局。从嘴角一路向上，仿佛亲吻着世界上最宝贵的东西，最后停留下我的双眼之上。

我被亲得有些麻木，可转瞬便回过神，愤怒集结在双手上用力一推，他却结实得像一堵墙没有任何动静。我再推，再推，由推到捶打，用尽了全力，他仍旧只是闷着声死死地抱着我不放。

二十天的消亡，等待、惶恐、委屈，尽在这一瞬间爆发。手下的力道越来越大，挣扎的幅度也越来越大，眼泪却越来越凶。

打了好一阵，等我打累了，打到手都疼得没力气，他才稍微松了松力气单手抱着我，另一只手握着我通红的手给我轻轻揉搓，试图让我舒服一些。

有那么一瞬，仿佛以前那个熟悉的温暖的怀抱回来了，中本的怀里温度灼得我心里发慌，让我几度缴械投降。如果人的感情，像机器一样简单就好。坏了拿去修，修好了可以接着使用。没有所谓的自尊，没有磨合过程，不用经历痛苦，甚至无需原谅。

然而，人的感情，往往没那么简单。

中本用头抵着我的头，鼻尖靠近鼻尖，张着嘴巴轻声换气，胸口若有若无的起伏暴露着他此刻的心情。他伸出手怜惜地替我拂去眼泪，试图让我与他对视。

当然，一个消失二十几天的人，一出现就堵着你吻，没有半句解释和交代，是谁都不会给他好脸色。一番白费力气的挣扎之后，我冷声道：“你放开我。”

说完这句话，他的怀抱却收得更紧。修长的手指划过我的脸颊停在下颚，指腹在下颚打圈。

“怎么，他能抱，我就不能抱。”他的声音很低，却带着危险的味道。

他？本来听不懂他在说什么，可转眼想到刚刚差点摔倒被在玹抱住的画面。看来，我没有喝多也没有眼花，他一开始就站在通道那里。

“呵。”我低声嗤笑，此情此景倒有些荒诞喜剧的味道。别说我和在玹是情有可原不小心抱住的，就凭他一个无故消失二十几天的人又有什么立场来追究我？我还没有质问他作为一个有家室的人带着旧情人消失了二十天去了哪里？他倒是先吃起了飞醋。

“我和谁，都用不着你管。”我奋力一推，这一次却把他推开了。隔着距离，我们谁也看不见谁，只见黑暗中一双黑得发亮的眼珠，冒着怒火盯着我，恨不得把我给烧了。

看样子，他被气得不轻。突然一下子，被悬了二十天的心落地了。我恍然觉得这二十天就像个笑话，我拿着被男人抛弃的怨妇的剧本，整日以泪洗面怨天尤人。不认真工作、不好好上班、不吃饭、不睡觉，像被爱情囚禁的卑微囚徒，等待主人的宣判。

疲惫感油然而生，侵蚀我全身让我失去支撑力，也许再过一秒，我就能在他面前倒下去。可我不想让他看见我的脆弱，然后以胜利者的姿态对我施舍怜悯。

我转过身，想要开门出去。

谁知他把门扣得死死的，又欺压上来，扣着我的下巴吻我。这次的吻，带着怒气和惩罚的味道。

我瞪着他，四肢同步挣扎，他依旧像块铜墙铁壁纹丝不动。

“唔…….你放开我！”

说话的间隙，不小心给了他舌头钻进来的机会。他灵巧的追击我，口中最后一口氧气也被他无情的抽走。缺氧的大脑失去了思考能力，行动也开始迟缓起来。原本抵在他胸前拒绝的双手，硬生生被他吻得无力，像只猫爪子一般轻柔地搭在他心口上。此时的他，不似往常温柔，更没有刚刚的温情，倒像只野兽一般到处掠夺乱撞，我被他吻得嘴唇胀痛，仿佛要撕裂一般。

“我教过你换气的，嗯。”他压低嗓门声音沙哑带着诱惑扫过我发热的耳垂上。然而，我才不会上当，换气只会给他有机可乘。话音刚落下，他的舌头再次探进来，我恶狠狠地咬了他一口，他吃痛叫了声，却仍旧没有打算放开我。甚至，手开始不安分地撕扯我的衣服。

“嗯……….你，疯了！”

突然，脚下腾空，他把我抱起压在沙发上，吻得更凶猛。这个男人是有透视镜是吗，这么黑的环境，他也能准确找到沙发在哪里？他的手不安分地在我的身上四处游走，更糟糕的是我本身偏冷的身体，遇上他温度过高的手开始有了反应。

他好像很满意我此刻的身体变化，动作甚至开始轻柔起来，我也开始有了更多喘息的机会。就在他把心思放在怎么解开我的皮带时，我脱口而出：  
“你这么对我，你家泰容知道吗？”

他身形一顿，抬起身俯视我。眼睛适应黑暗之后，能够看到些许有光亮的东西。此时，他眼里充满震惊和疑惑，仿佛在责问我：“董思成，你怎么能这么说！”

我朝他冷笑，有什么好震惊的？你都能这么做，还不允许人家说了？在玹说得没错，男人都是双标狗。

看他面露愁容，我顿时有种报复的快感，可这快感之下却还藏着些许悲哀。

提到他，你就那么在意？

“怎么？下不了口了？要不要我帮你？”我略带挑衅看着他，开始扯他衬衫上的扣子，皮带…….他僵着身子，任由我摆布一阵之后，伸出手准确无误地抓住我。

“对不起。”

“呵…….”我笑了，我看着他质问他：“对不起什么？对不起，不该一声不吭的走？对不起，不该一条信息都不发？对不起，不该丢下我？对不起，你选择了他？还是对不起，你不爱我是吗？”

“不是。”

“不是什么？那你告诉我，你去哪了？为什么一声不吭就走了。为什么不给我打电话？为什么一条交代的短信也没有？为什么我到处找你都找不到？警察局的人说你不见了。你知道我当时听到有都害怕吗？”说着说着，眼泪又不争气地流下来。我撇开头不想让他看见，他的手却已经抚摸上来了。

“哪怕你告诉我，你没事。或者跟我说分手再见，都可以。可你为什么要这样对我？”我越说越激动，手也跟着发抖起来。中本俯下身子轻轻地抱着我任由我在他怀里发泄，一句话也不说，眉眼间藏着一丝若有若无的痛苦和很多我看不明的情绪。

但，这一丝痛苦击中我内心的柔软。

“我每天醒来枕头都是湿的，无论走到哪都能看见你。好几次签的报告书上面写的都是你的名字，领导找我谈话，让我休息几天。休息就休息吧，我现在这样子也做不了什么。我都快要变得不像我了。可，这都不重要。重要的是你。”我盯着他自说自话，不放过他脸上一丝表情，直到看见他眼里的松动。

“你去哪里了？出什么事了？你是不是有什么苦衷？你说出来，我不怪你。我可以跟你一起承担。”

我伸手扶上他的脸颊，声音轻得不像自己。我向来不是一个多愁善感的人。只要是我认定的事情，再难我也会做到。只要有一丝希望，我便会拼命往上爬。

曾经，我站在深渊，仰望幸福那道门。  
可那道门，太高。  
纵使我摔个头破血流，它还是依然关着。  
后来我知道，那扇门，不属于我。

这一次，我又一次遇见了它。  
与上次不同，它为我打开过。  
幸福曾被我握在手里，我不愿意再和它擦肩而过。  
所以，只要它还开着，哪怕只是一条缝。  
我也愿意把我的心捧出来，只要他接着，我便可以什么都不计较。

我毫无保留地将自己暴露在悠太面前，看着他，他也看着我。他的眼里有一团炙热的火，浓烈的燃烧着。我像飞蛾一样，渴望那团火向我烧来。

可，当手里的温度一点点开始下降，他依旧没说出一个字。他眼里的火开始暗淡下去，接着覆上一抹黑色。这片黑色像一堵密不透风的墙，把我隔绝在外，隔离他的世界。

啪的一声，在这密不透风、安静得能听见我们彼此心跳声的包厢里。我听见我的心被高高拽起又被恶狠狠地摔在地上，摔成好几瓣。

包厢明明被关得严严实实，空气却开始冷却起来。无形的冰冷侵袭我的身子，把我冷得直发抖。我松开手，情绪跟着荡到谷底。

够了。

如果一个人连解释都不想解释，敷衍都不想敷衍你，那就代表，你对他来说真的什么都不是。

回顾这段感情，好像一直都是我单方面在追赶。在这场追击赛里，我把自己的心都跑丢了，却还是远远够不到他的身影。

一次不够，还要来第二次吗？董思成，什么时候你才能真正吸取教训。

不重要了，什么都不重要了。

“在玹找不到我，他会着急。”受伤的狮子逼急了也会乱咬一通，现在只要是能刺激到他，怎样我都无所谓。不知为何，这句话好像给他很大打击一样。他脸上闪过痛苦之色，随后便松开我。

我整理好衣服，就着微弱的光摸索到房间门。

这门一拉开，也许我们就真的结束了。

——中篇完——


	3. Chapter 3

《云里的月光》 下

“董思成，你是不是喜欢我？”

14）  
我深吸一口气调整好呼吸，把手搭上门锁。就在准备拉开门的那瞬间，悠太从后面贴上来虚靠着我，把头埋在我的项间，低声问：“你们，到哪一步了？”

我仰起头，眼皮一沉。事到如今，还在意这些干什么？是怕我给他们中本家丢脸吗？

“你放心，在我们……分开之前，我不会给你们中本家丢脸。”虽然看不到他的神色，但我明显感觉到他身一僵。

我们两就维持着前胸贴后背的姿势靠着，谁也没再开口。突然，悠太的声音打破沉默，他用微乎其微的声音说：“当初，是他替我去的。我得还他。”

什么？正当我回头想问清楚他是什么意思的时候，悠太的电话不适时宜地响起。

“嗯…….”他伸手接起，电话里传来一道急切的声音。我听得出来那是李泰容的声音，他们果然在一起。

“我们马上过去。”悠太迅速挂掉电话，低头对我说：“在玹出事了。”

就在他话音刚落的瞬间，我迅猛地拉开门走出去。门锁打开的声音，给悠太的心重重一击。

“出事了”三个字，我隐约在电话那头就听见了，那时候便开始不安起来。我不该让郑在玹一个人待在酒吧里，喝醉酒的他总会制造出无数个意外等着我。

七年前的那种心惊胆战再次卷土重来，我快步走在通道上。走了一段，回头看身后的悠太，他却还站在刚刚那个包厢门前，不明深意地盯着我。

“你怎么不走？”我不明所以，问他。

“你知道在哪吗？”他的声音有一丝无奈。

我顿时恍然大悟，有些错愕。是，是我自己乱了方寸，自顾自走起来。我重新走到他身边，面对他略带审视的目光，有些不自在。

悠太深看我一眼，并没有说什么，便往通道尾端走去。

原来，通道尾端是楼梯，顺着楼梯走上去，便是二楼。二楼装修精致豪华，楼梯口还设立了两名保安。保安一见到悠太，顿时站直身子，毕恭毕敬地喊了句：

“少爷。”

二楼，是个私人会所。从它的装修和陈列可以看出，只招待要重要客户。二楼外圈是个半圆，装上了落地玻璃窗，站在玻璃窗前俯视，便可将楼下夜店的风景一览眼底。我记得，进夜店的时候，抬头是望不见二楼的。

二楼格局很大，跟在悠太后面走，总能遇见对他弯腰点头的工作人员。我还没想明白这是怎么回事，悠太便推开了一间包间，很有气势地走了进去。

我顺着包间门往里看，在玹脸上带着血，被扣在沙发上，身边围着一群人，而李泰容则站在他们对立面。

“在玹…..”我想都没想就冲过去，此时的他看着不是很清醒，让人放心不下。可就在我跨步的瞬间，悠太伸手拉住我，强制把我拉到他身后。

“你…”我挣他的手，他却面无表情地拉着不放。

“中本少爷，你朋友不太懂规矩哦。”在玹旁边的沙发上坐着一个人，看他的架势，是这群人的老大。只见他脖子上挂着金链子，手里叼着雪茄，先出了声。

“也不掂量掂量自己，什么人都敢碰。”那人弹着雪茄，皮笑肉不笑的继续说。就在这时候，我看到这人沙发后面跪着一位身材妖娆的女人。

那女人披头散发，左脸红肿，狼狈得不行。

瞬间，就明白是怎么回事。我两眼一闭，眼前一片漆黑，太阳穴狂跳不止。

“你想怎么样？”悠太单刀直入，声音带冷冽。

“要不是容少出面，他的手已经被我废了。”顺着他的话头，我看向李泰容。

一套修身的藏青色西装将他的完美身形毫无保留地展现出来，修长的双腿站得笔直，站在悠太身边优雅得像个富贵少爷。那日受伤的狼狈样，寻不到一点踪迹，唯一不变的就是他那一头招摇的绿发。

李泰容好像感觉我的视线，正欲回头看我，就在他转头的瞬间，我火速移开目光转向在玹。

“人，你可以先带走，其他你和我慢慢谈。”那人也不客气，开门见山说自己的条件。至于条件是什么，就是后续的事。总之，这人情是欠下了。

“好。”悠太想也没想就同意了，我诧异地抬头看他，想对他说什么，他却看也没有看我。这时候，在玹发出一声呻吟，开始清醒过来。

“在玹。”我叫他。他听到我的声音，抬手挡住眼前的灯光，眯着努力分辨。等他眼神重新聚焦看清楚我之后，自然地朝我伸出双手。这姿势，七年前，每天晚上都在我去捞他的时候，重复上演。

悠太松开我，我走过去顺势抱起他。他整个人被酒精灌晕，完全没有自己的支撑力，几乎是整个身子往我怀里倒，压得我险些站不住脚。本来这动作，我已经做过无数次，熟烂于心。可今天不知怎么了，总感觉背后有一股强烈的视线盯着我，盯得我头皮发麻，以至于力道都用不上。

拖了好一会，终于把在玹拖到悠太他们身边。走到他们身边的时候，我全身都在冒汗，加上使尽全力的关系满脸通红。我没心思打量悠太的神色，但我却能感觉到头顶视线直射，就没停下过。这时，泰容走过来，把在玹的另一只手架在肩上，帮我分担了一半的体重。

“我们先出去，这有他。”泰容对我说。

“好。”我隔着在玹的手，回头看了一眼悠太，便跟泰容走出去。

泰容把在玹带到另一间稍微僻静的包厢里，包厢很大，设施齐全，有床有浴室。我们把在玹抛上床，我冲泰容说了句谢谢，便进浴室洗热毛巾了。

烂醉配上热毛巾洗脸，不仅可以舒缓神经还能清醒一点。等我把热毛巾准备好，走出浴室时，泰容从容地交叉着腿靠在柜子前，打量半醒半懵的在玹。对上泰容的眼神，礼貌性的朝他笑了笑。

我半跪在床上，用热毛巾小心翼翼地给在玹清理脸上的伤口和污垢。末了，又把目的地移到他的手上，给他每一根手指搓热。虽然七年没干这事了，但是一做起来还挺得心应手。

“你很熟练。”看我一流水的动作，泰容忍不住发出感叹。

我半无奈半调侃：“如果你做过一年老妈子，你也可以。”

话音刚落，悠太推门进来，手里还提着一套干净的衣服。就在他推门进来的瞬间，我手下的毛巾一顿，而他看到我一手拿着毛巾一手握着在玹的手，神色有些难看。

来自西伯利亚的超强低气压和冷空气笼罩在我们四人之间，有一种叫尴尬的氛围也随之而来。我试图挺直腰板，让自己看上去理直气壮一点，但总感觉后背被什么压着似的，僵硬得不行。这修罗场，再多待一秒，我即将窒息。就在这时候，在玹仿佛听到我祷告一般，从半醒半懵中醒来。

“云……”在玹扶着额头叫我，想要爬起来。我伸手拉住他，把他从床上拉起来。

“你还好吗？”我担心地盯着他的脸仔细看，想看看别的地方有没有受伤：“有什么地方不舒服吗？”

“头晕。”他摇头晃脑撑着太阳穴回我。

“活该！”我朝他翻了个大白眼，气不打一处来。说实话，从我进门看到他不省人事倒在那开始，几欲抬手抽他，全都被我顾及场合忍下。话说回来，自从他三年前回来后，就没有酗酒的毛病，今天为什么又重蹈覆辙了。

他长吁一口气，酒味熏得我不行。

“这有干净的衣服，你先去换吧。”悠太的声音从后背传来，我习惯性的伸手接，说：  
“给我吧。”

说完这句话，空气又降了几度。悠太面部线条紧绷，一副暗暗发作的模样。我十分懊悔地咬着自己的舌头，以示惩戒。老天可见，这真的是习惯使然。七年前，我每次去捞在玹，总有无数人给我递他的衣服、鞋子、手机、钱包，甚至是皮带。

泰容在旁边咳了一句说：“要不，我来吧。”

我明白他的好意，然而当他自己说完，也戛然而止没有下一步动作。因为他自己意识到，他跟在玹根本不认识，帮他换衣服这种贴身事，也不适合他。

悠太冷不丁地直视我，半晌不出声。我被他看得有些发毛，不自觉地扣起指甲。没一会他直径走上来，那架势看似要吃人一般，害得我神经放射往后缩了一下。结果，他是把在玹捞走，捞进卫生间里。

我暗自松了口气，保持着姿势半跪在床上。房间只剩我和泰容两个人，原本消散的尴尬又再次袭来。我们两面对面，没有视线交流，也找不到话头。

“那天，谢谢你。”泰容开口说话，语气里充满真诚。

“应该的。”我礼貌地回他，怕他误会我是以悠太丈夫的立场说话，又加了句：“……作为一个医生来说。”

“其实，我跟悠太……”

“你不用跟我解释。”我一副无所谓的样子，摆手打断他的话：“我们说过不干涉彼此的私生活。”

泰容还想张口说什么，浴室的门却开了。

我和泰容同时朝浴室门口的方向望去，我向着在玹望去，他向着悠太看去。在玹望着我，悠太看着我。我暗自叹气，这又是什么修罗场。

不知为何，在玹从浴室出来后整个人都清醒了。除了走路还有些歪歪扭扭之外，神志清楚得很。我上前稍微搀着他的手，对悠太说：“谢谢。”

说完，我和悠太两人都愣了一下，仿佛同时回到那天我给泰容处理完伤口，悠太对我说谢谢的时候。我不禁苦笑，这下，我们都切身体会到“你是以什么立场谢谢我”的尴尬了。这个地方，真是多待一秒都不行。

就这样，我们四个人尴尬、怪异地并行走出夜店。我搀着在玹，悠太和泰容跟在我们身后，一段10分钟不到的路，走得我全身是汗。反观郑在玹，丝毫没有不舒爽的地方，大大方方地靠着我，甚至毫不避讳地在悠太面前和我肢体接触。

有那么一瞬间，我觉得他是故意的。

走到在玹停车的地方，我回头看向悠太和泰容。他们俩和我保持两米的距离站着。不得不承认，无论是从相貌上，还是神态上，他们两人站在一起的画面都十分和谐，不，甚至是般配。

这时，我也终于看清楚了悠太的样子。二十天不见，他像换了一个人一样。没有穿警服的严肃和正气，相反气质柔软许多。原本清爽的黑短发变长了，头发随意有序地散落在额前，让五官看起来更有美感。

也许，这才是真正的他，和泰容在一起的他。

我有一百个问题想问他，可全都堵在嘴边。他和泰容站在一起目送我，像极了送来家里温居的朋友离开的情侣。

他没有要跟我走的意思，我知道。

可不知为何，我能从他的眼里看出一丝不舍和难过呢？

大概是我的错觉吧。

“爷爷那边………”

“他知道我在这。”悠太打消了我的担心，听到他的回答，我才算彻底醒悟过来。原来，全世界只有我一个人不知道。

我于他而言，不过是个局外人。

自从知道李泰容存在的那天开始，我就在等待这一天的到来。对于中本悠太来说，李泰容就是一颗定时炸弹，只不过这个炸弹是安装在我身上的。什么时候炸弹爆了，我也就玩完了。

今天，就是这颗炸弹炸掉的时候。

开车送在玹回家的路上，我抿着嘴不说话。在玹知道我情绪不高，很识时务闭上麦，靠在车座上望着窗外飞驰的风景。

“我查过了。”在玹的声音从左侧弱弱飘来：“中本悠太已经被剔除了警籍，他现在的身份是中本集团CEO。还有一点…..”他顿了顿语气，转头看向我。

“我也查了你。你在他们家家谱里什么都查不到，换句话说，他们家就没有你这个人在。”

我面无表情的直视前方，强装镇定。然而握紧方向盘的手，不自觉地收紧、颤抖。

“豪门官司，我处理过不少。这种情况只有两种，要么是过度保护，要么就是你随时都可以被替换。至于是哪种，只有你自己清楚。”

“你知道有钱人最不缺少的人是什么？”在玹自问自答：“是感情。”

“感情对他们来说，是最容易得到的东西。感情创伤对他们来说，就像被蚂蚁咬了一样。没了这段感情，会有下一段。可，普通人不一样。要么自损三千，要么万劫不复。在你之前，不是已经有一个活生生的例子吗？”

在玹说完又回归了先前的沉默，留给我一块巨大的低气压云团，压在我胸口上，压得我喘不上气。

我和在玹认识了九年。大学五年，他管我吃喝，管我生病感冒，管我学业交友，甚至连穿着都要指点一二，但他从未过问我感情的事情。今天他把话说到这份上，甚至动用自己的人脉去撬中本家那座大门，肯定是看出了什么，为我考量。

我很想强装镇定给他一个笑容，告诉他：我知道我没事。但，我不敢。我怕我一转头对上他的视线，前面我所筑起的高墙和所有的伪装，瞬间就土崩瓦解。

然而，说出这一切的时候，郑在玹的内心是经过一番挣扎和考究。

从他在夜店醒来看见我开始，他便故意朝我张开双手，他知道以他跟我多年的默契。我想都不会想，条件放射就会上去抱起他。郑在玹肆无忌惮地倚靠在我怀里，一方面是站不住，另一方面是想看中本悠太什么反应。当然，这一些，我丝毫都没有察觉。

很可惜，那个男人的反应不冷不热，根本没有在玹预想的效果。尤其是在VIP包厢里，如果说换衣服的插曲让在玹看到了点什么，那在换衣服的时候，中本的话又让郑在玹对他失望起来。

郑在玹在中本悠太的直视下，丝毫没有不适，自顾自地脱外衣外裤，慢斯条理一丝不苟地套上新衣服。

以一个律师来讲，郑在玹的身材好到让中本不禁称赞佩服。就在郑在玹扣完最后一个衬衫扣子，背后传来一句冷冷的声音。

“你喜欢他吗？”

郑在玹停下手里的动作，笑了下，转过身反问他：“喜欢的话，你就让给我吗？”

这是郑在玹的最后一击，他甚至准备好迎接这个男人暴怒的一拳。然而，他没有。中本只低下头，转身，拉开了浴室门。

从那一刻开始，在玹打破了自己多年来的原则，决定把这番话告诉我。他不想看着我，一步步坠入深渊。

我一路死捏着方向盘，手里全是虚汗，心像浮在孤海上一样惴惴不安。脚下踩油门的力道越来越不知轻重，一路狂飙。在玹好不容易缓过来的酒劲，又因为车速过快卷土重来。一到家门口，刚把车停下，他就捂着嘴巴迫不及待地推开车门往下冲，跑到路边的行道树下，狂吐起来。

在玹蹲在路边毫无形象的吐，那架势仿佛是要把昨天吃的饭也呕出来。我两眼在车里扫射，想找瓶水给他漱口，左翻右翻都没找到。终于，在副驾驶前底部的备用车柜里找到了一瓶水。我伸手拿起来水，准备开车门给他送去。可就在矿泉水瓶离开柜子的时候，原本被矿水瓶压着的东西也跟着漏了出来。我无心看了一眼，立马当场愣住。我屏着呼吸将它仔细看清楚后，一阵凉意从脚底袭来，头皮止不住地发麻。

在玹手撑着树，仰着皙白的脖子漱了两口，突然着急地转过身，面色凝重地问我：“你这水…..是在哪里拿的？”

我心口狂跳，眼睛不敢眨一下：“驾驶位的门框上啊，怎么了？”

“没…..没事。”他嘴上说没事，语气却有些颤抖。

如果真没事，你怎么会在车里藏一把枪呢？

我看着他，强装镇定，脑海里却止不住的想。

15）  
和在玹分开后，一连好几日，我的心都是七上八下的悬着，十分不安。甚至常常在梦里梦见在玹自杀的各种场景，每当我尖叫惊醒的时候，枕头上都是一片片汗渍。

这种不安透着一股胆怯，我几次想跟在玹坦白，问清楚他怎么回事，都没能成功。为了不露马脚，我基本保持着以往的联系频率。偶尔打电话约约饭。每当我要旁敲侧击问些什么的时候，心跳和呼吸都能让我提前暴露，因此常常作罢。我经常幻想各种各样的危险场景，搞得自己神经兮兮的，肠胃也跟着七上八下。每天要跑好几趟厕所，甚至都忘了伤心难过。

这种提心吊胆的日子，直到我托朋友找到了一名私家侦探后，才稍作缓解。私家侦探每天分早中晚，给我报告在玹的信息，去了哪里见了什么人。十几天过去，在玹都没有什么异常，除了见客户，就是去酒吧喝喝酒。只不过，过程中多了一个女人。这个女人我好似见过，怎么看怎么眼熟。但，却不是我认识的人。

一切看似再正常不过，可不知为何我心中还是隐约觉得不对劲。那惴惴不安的心，始终没法安心放下。因为这种平静，像极了暴风雨袭来之前的死亡寂静。

不出我所料，很快，这死亡寂静便被打破。

一天傍晚，我刚结束就诊，手机就响了。私家侦探没有像往常一样在规定时间内给我发信息，我打开手机一看，一段视频和一条语音。视频里在玹刻意拉开安全距离开着车跟着另外一辆车，往郊区行驶。而语音的大致内容是：“人我不跟了，出了什么事别说认识我。尾款记得打给我，从此，我们毫无瓜葛。”

听私家侦探的语气，在玹好像惹上什么事或者什么人了。他跟踪的那个人绝非普通人，或许有什么社会背景也指不定。

我想也没想就打了辆出租车，跟着定位去。出租车越往郊外走去，路上的行人、建筑物越稀少。一个小时后，出租车在几栋烂尾楼前停下，这时候天色正好暗下来。

烂尾楼的灯是声控的，幸好年代久远，声控有些失灵。不是特别大的动静也不会惊动它，这也让我比较好隐蔽。这几栋烂尾楼四周，几乎是一个大平原。除了被参差不齐的杂草包围之外，再无其它。

与其说这是栋烂尾楼，不如说它是施工施到一半停下来的毛坯楼。抹黑中，不小心接触到墙面，手都能被不平整的水泥面印出坑来。

爬了几栋冤枉路，终于在中间那栋主楼的楼道里找到在玹。他一身灰色系休闲服束身，极易隐在黑暗中。凭着微弱的月光，多少还是可以看清楚他的位置。

他小心翼翼躲在门后，观望着门里的动静。我与他之间隔着一道玄关，有半面残破的墙隔着。顺着他的角度望去，那空旷大厅里稀稀疏疏站着不少人。再往他手上看去，发现他手里拿着枪正对着其中一个人。

我顿时吓得出了一身冷汗，心脏狂跳，耳朵里传来刺耳的金属噪音。如果我没记错，这个人就是当前打死阿貂的罪魁祸首。然而，因为他父亲买通了同行混混替他顶罪，加上他抵死不承认自己打了人。由于证据不足被保释出狱，结果一被保释，他就躲到国外去了。从此，消失得无影无踪。还记得当时，在玹很气愤地冲到警察局大闹一顿，因此被关了一天禁闭。

屋内的灯光虽说有些残破昏暗，但不难看出那些人在交易什么。结合前后，不难猜出在玹想要干嘛。可，这是一群亡命之徒。且不说另一方有几个人，就混混这头有五六个人，而且每个人都配枪。这种实力悬殊的较量，不仅报不了仇，还很大可能把我们两的命都得赔进去。

太阳穴又开始狂跳，我听到自己的心快到都要跳出来，胃也因为过于紧张犯起了痉挛。我把手死死地抵在胃部的位置上，忍着疼想要偷偷上前带走在玹。可是，四下气氛过于紧迫，我的两条腿像灌满了铅一样，不受我大脑支配，动都动不了。

我忍不住一声闷哼，吓得自己魂飞魄散。幸好，里面的人似乎谈的不错，而在玹也由于高度紧张集中在屋内，没有过多关注自己的身后。幸好，他身后站着的是我，不是别人。

因为紧张而僵硬的身子开始有了回暖，我小心翼翼压着步子开始往前朝着在玹走去。就在我伸手要搭上在玹肩膀的那瞬间，屋内传来一道熟悉的声音：“成交。”

一股不妙的直觉袭来，紧接着一道尖锐的鸣笛声打破夜空的寂静，把所有楼的灯光都点亮了。全世界被暴露在光亮之下，所有的人、交易都一览无余。

“警察，别动！”突然楼层的四周开始涌进警察，屋内的交易现场一片惊恐错乱。有人开始往窗外倒箱子里的粉末，有人则拿着钱四处串逃，而有人因为灯光的指引，发现了在玹拿着枪对着他，情急之中他也拿着枪对准在玹扣动扳机。

“碰。”枪响了，全世界都静止下来，几秒过后，枪林弹雨的声音在四周对阵扫射。

有人捂着我正在流血的胸口，哭着喊我的名字：“云云。”

有人则穿过人群，向我冲过来，撕心裂肺地喊我的名字：“董思成！”

闭眼之前，一抹扎眼的绿头发在我眼前晃过。那抹模糊的绿色后面，站着一个满脸痛苦的人。

16）  
感觉我这一睡，睡了一个世纪。

在昏睡的日子里，总是梦见同一个场景。一个全身裹得严严实实的黑衣人，摇着铜铃带我往一条黑不见底的路走。走着走着，眼看就快要走到头了。每当我抬脚要跨进那道黑压压的大门里时，都有一道急切有力的声音叫住我。  
“董思成。”  
“阿成。”  
“云云。”  
“云。”

每天都是同一道声音，不厌其烦地叫着我的名字。叫得我火冒三丈，觉也不想睡了，一个劲地想睁开眼看看是哪个孙子。

就在我使劲睁开眼的时候，声音突然又变得非常急切，又惊又喜地叫着“医生医生…”渐渐消失在黑暗的另一端。

没错，我就是医生！看我不醒来给你扎两针，我就不信董！

当我慢慢睁开眼，眼前的画面还有些涣散和模糊不清。也许，瞳孔在黑暗里沉浸许久，稍有强光透过玻璃窗直射我眼睛，就难受得两眼发酸。我眯着眼，努力适应四周的光亮。

待我慢慢适应后，世界开始清晰起来。一张略带沧桑，但依旧俊俏的脸挡住了我的视线。他可能是刚从什么地方跑来，还喘着粗气。

几天不见，人都憔悴成什么样了。瞳孔被错综复杂的血丝侵占，眼窝深陷，眼睑下屯着厚厚的黑眼圈。郑在玹，怎么让自己变成了一副流浪汉的模样？

在玹的脸色，就跟刚刚经历灭门惨案一样。我本来想调侃他，说句我还没死呢。可这刚微微张开嘴巴，冷风一吸进口腔，胸口就止不住的疼。

我轻轻地吸着气，眉头一皱。在玹急忙探前来问：“怎么了，怎么了，哪里疼？”

我用最小的幅度晃动脑袋示意他，没事。他还是不放心的左看看右看看，甚至分寸打乱，连续按了好几次病床边的警示铃。

就在他刚按下警示铃的时候，医生进来了。后面浩浩荡荡跟着一群人，对我一会儿翻翻眼皮、看看嘴巴、听听心跳的，一通检查。他们跟我说，我整整昏睡了五天。五天里像植物人一样，一点反应都没有，全靠药水营养液吊着。一天两天过去，他们甚至都要怀疑我脑袋里也有一颗子弹。

其中一个医生忍不住夸赞我，说子弹就离我心脏两公分。再多两公分，我就必死无疑。讲到这的时候，我明显看见在玹脸上的愧疚又加深几分。他们绘声绘色的在那复述，全身还无法完全动弹的我，只能用嘴角表示：是啊是啊，我命可真大！

然而，就在医生走后。在玹看了一眼门外，对我说五天里都是中本守着我的时候，我原本麻木僵硬的身子，突然就激灵了一下。除了震惊，还是震惊。

看来，昏倒前看见的那个人确实是他。我还以为是我失血过多，开始出现幻觉了。

在玹本还想说什么，可我刚刚强打着精神应付那些医生，体力开始有些支撑不住。他便让我先休息，明天再来看我。他走出病房后，余光总感觉病房门口笔直站着一个人。但由于身体状况的限制，我没法转身去验证，是不是那个人。接着，在药水的作用下，我慢慢睡过去。

醒来后的两三天里，医生为了让我更快恢复，几乎断绝亲属来探病。在玹，还有医院的同事，基本是隔着病房门看了看，就离开了。而我也是后知后觉才发现，这病房只有我一个人。

没有人来，我便更能把精神都放在修养上，两三天里睡得很安稳。只是每到晚上，老是梦见有人推开房门，小心翼翼地在我床边侧躺，用他那只温暖的大手牵着我的手，安安静静地陪我睡觉。动作谨小慎微，深怕惊扰到我。几度想睁开眼看看是谁，却总在困意中睡去。第二天醒来，病房一切照样，我一个人妥妥地霸占整张床，好似昨夜如常，一切只是梦一般。

第五天一大早，在玹来了。

在玹一进病房，伴随而来一股浓厚的烟味弥漫在空中。记忆中，在玹不抽烟。唯有阿貂去世的那年里，抽得很凶。

我靠在床上，脸色没什么血丝，但精神头好了许多。嘴巴干燥得起死皮，想喝水，却连动都不敢动，深怕抬手或是吞咽都会扯到胸口的伤。

在玹坐在我床边不到一米的位置，今天他穿了一件白色衬衫，神情恍惚，眼神里依旧透着歉意，却多了几抹我看不清的情绪。

我想着该怎么化解他的愧疚，毕竟冲上去是我自愿的。我不愿意让这个举动成为他心里的枷锁，甚至觉得一辈子都欠我的。

郑在玹端起水杯，用吸管在我唇上点了几滴水，让我解解渴。放下水杯后，拿起桌上果篮里的橘子剥了起来，修长白净的手陷入果皮里滋出些许水雾，隔着一米我都能闻到橘子的果酸，口水不自觉的分泌。

郑在玹有一双巧手。手指修长，骨节分明而且很白，抬手间透着一丝优雅，让许多女生都自愧不如。读大学的时候，缝线技术他说第二就没人敢说第一。甚至连学校的兴趣厨师比赛，凭刀工都拿过第一名。那时候，大家都说幸好在玹学了医，要不然走上歪道，绝对祸害人间。

“董思成。”在玹冷不丁的出声，打断了我的思绪。看他如此正式地叫我的名字，心情也莫名紧张起来。

“你这么拼命帮我挡子弹，是不是喜欢我？”

有那么一刻，我几乎忘记了呼吸，甚至听到自己的耳鸣声。我强打精神看着他，他却连头也不抬，专心致志地剥着他的橘子，好像问出的问题无关紧要。

“哈…..”我试图用笑给自己一点缓冲的时间。

“我在你身边潜伏了这么多年，你现在才发现？”我故作轻松的调侃，接着又叹息道：“啧，我也太失败了吧。”说完还不忘随意地捋了捋被子，把手藏进被窝里。这短短几个字，用上了我毕生的演技。

我一紧张，就容易手抖，有时候甚至会不自觉地扣指甲。这个习惯，还是在玹发现告诉我的。

他听完我的话，舍下剥了大半的橘子，终于抬起了头看我。面无表情，眼神却严肃犀利到不行，看得我额头起汗。在这种强有力能看穿人心的直射下，我还不能躲着他，还得一副游刃有余的样子和他对视。

天知道，我内心早已慌成狗。他这种眼神，再多一秒，哪怕一秒，我就能败下阵来。

“你知道吗？你只要撒谎，声音就会不自觉的发抖变低。”说完，把手里的橘子砸向我，刚好砸在我人中上，橘子汁溅到嘴角上，是酸的。

“啧，苍天可鉴啊，我都舍生取义了都。”不知道是谁说的，以假乱真，以真乱假，是最好的掩盖方式。为了掩盖过去，我还假装怪可惜的添油加醋一把。

他又用那种我看不明白的眼神盯着我，盯得我发毛。他说的没错，我一撒谎，讲话就会发抖。以前上学，辅导员查岗、问话都找我，因为我一开口就知真假。但他不知道，发抖是因为紧张，而不是因为撒谎。

“下次，如果你对别人没有那个意思，就别不要命的扑过去。你有几条命可以这样作。”在玹语气有些怪异，听得我半懂不懂的。我正打算探究他的神情，他却把头低着埋在头发，什么也看不到。

“好啦好啦，知道了。”我甚是配合的笑了笑，假装整蛊失败。过这一关，已经耗尽我脑细胞了，我也实在没心思想其他的。

在玹嘴角拉了一下，站起来说，有事先走，明天再来看我。我十分乖巧的点头，目送他出门。他大门一拉，中本面无表情地站在病房外。当场，我就石化僵在空气中。

我的人生到底是一部什么剧？  
悬疑，狗血，枪战，还是琼瑶剧？

17）  
时隔一个月，再次见到悠太。他整个人的磁场都发生了变化，以往十分强壮如今却消瘦得不成样。脸颊上的肉也陷下去，五官凹陷，使得整个人相当憔悴。合身的衣服也变得过于宽大与体型不符，微风轻轻拂过就能卷起大半衣袖。空空的衣服下面藏着纤细的身形，单薄得能被风吹倒。

看他的样子，不知道的人还会以为中枪的是他。

在玹走后，整个房间就被低气压笼罩着。悠太什么也没说，什么也没做，就站在床头边上单单看着我。一股无形的压迫感肆意地攻击我的所有细胞，我小心翼翼瞟了一眼暖气，明明是开着的，怎么周身还是这么冷。

不知道刚才那些胡话他听了多少，如果没听见最好。如果听见了，那一定要听全部，这样，至少他能听出我或多或少都在开玩笑。最怕的就是他只听了一两句，然后狗血电视剧里一样，生出什么误会就糟了。

“刚刚，我说的那些话……..”不作数….我还没说完这三个字，就被他打断。

“你知不知道，再多两公分，躺在我面前的就是具尸体了。”悠太的语气很轻，看似有气无力却透着股冷漠。搁在以前，我还能理直气壮地顶他两句。可我看到他这张没什么气色的脸，想到醒来那天在玹说他守了我五天，和每天不停重复的梦，我就硬不起心来用同样的语气回他。

“我没有别的想法，当时，我就只是不想让他受伤。”我急于解释，可好像越解释越糟糕，悠太的脸甚至比刚刚还黑了几分。

“所以，你宁愿自己受伤。”他果然误会我的意思。我拼命摇头，真挚地看着他，我甚至想往他身前靠，拉着手告诉他，从我闭眼的那一刻开始，满脑子都是你。可，他在心里筑起了一道无形的结界，冷漠地把我阻隔在外。

“你是不是做事情，从来不考虑后果，也从来不考虑….”他欲言又止，索性停下不说话，神情黯然，眼神无比空洞。他明明是看着我的，我却抓不住他的视线。他像个游离在世界外的人，把自己关在自己构建的透明盒子里，一味地向外界发出信息，却从不接收外界来的声音。他这副摸样，让我的心揪着疼。一股热气哽咽在喉咙，堵得我说不上话。

“你知不知道，私人持枪、蓄意杀人，就已经够他把牢地坐穿了！”

他一句话，就把现场气氛带紧张起来，我下意识问他：“那…..怎么办，在玹他会怎么样？”

“呵。”他嗤笑一声，好像我又刺激到他的点：“他他他，你有事只找他，他去杀人你也跟着去，他中枪你就帮他挡。”他突然停顿，仰起头，闭上眼说了句：“你当初怎么不跟他结婚呢？”

他这句话，直接让我的心跌下谷底。我觉得我此刻就像任他拿捏的一瓶雪碧，我试图一直冷冻自己，他却偏要摇晃我，逼着我失控。

“你什么意思。”我忍着眼里的泪水，质问他。

“字面上的意思。”他轻飘飘的一句话，打消了我先前所有的退让和耐心。

“是啊！你看，咱俩不愧是一对。你为了别的男人拿枪指着我，我却为了别的男人挡子弹！”任何一个失去理智的恋人，都像一头横冲直撞的水牛。只要能刺激、刺痛到对方，都不顾后果的肆意冲撞。

“离婚吧！”

积攒已久的泪水，顺着因为争执起红的脸颊缓缓流出。我惊讶得张着嘴说不出话来，我甚至怀疑自己是出现了幻听。我吃力的凑上前，不可置信地望着他，试图找出伪装或者蛛丝马迹。可他满脸认真的神情，告诉我，这不是幻听而是事实。

我的身体开始止不住的发抖，胸口又像中枪一样炸开的疼。五指死死地扣住床沿，试图让自己保持清醒。怎么会变成这样？怎么会变成这样？这不是我要的结果啊，我迫切地看向他，试图再说些什么。可我发现，我哑口无言。

这三年的感情，更像是偷来的一场梦。如今，李泰容回来了。他才是这场梦里真正的主角。或许，是时候物归原主了。

“离婚协议书，我会寄给你。”不等我再说谢什么，他留下这句话，便头也不回地走出了病房。我看他阔步向前，背影都透着坚决，像极了书里说的不带走一片云彩。

就在他身影消失在门后的第一秒，我再也控制不住身体，瞬间失去支撑无力地倒在床上。逞强带来的后果，就是胸口上本已慢慢愈合的伤口再次撕裂，鲜血顺着伤口缓慢地流过胸膛。

短短几天内，我的人生真是大起大落。先是经历一场生死，在鬼门关走了一遭。好不容易捡了条命回来，却又被离婚了。

自从那天后，我就再也没有中本悠太的任何消息。出院那天，时候在玹来医院接我。他们两个像是说好的一样。一个从此在我的世界里消失得无影无踪，一个则时不时出现在我身边鞍前马后。

关于在玹的风波，好似随着我出院之后，也归于风平浪静。我问他，事情是怎么解决的，他却也说不清楚，只知道是有担保人替他担保。至于担保人是谁，他也动用了关系去查，但都查不到。而我也终于知道，私家侦探老是拍到的那个女人，就是那天夜店里被打的女人。她是杀死阿貂的那个混混的前女友，所以在玹一直想方设法接近她，好探出混混的踪迹。

至于我中枪晕倒后发生了什么，我一概不知。等我重新醒来，除了身上多了个窟窿，一切如常。该见的人见着了，该被甩的还是被甩。

出后院，在玹几乎是半驻扎在我家。医院考虑到我大病初愈，多给我延了半个月的假。在玹每天都会在饭点准时出现在我家门口，提着大袋青菜水果肉以及一堆补品。一日三餐，想着法给我做不同的菜。我认识了他九年，我第一次发现原来这男人不仅脸好看到令人羡艳，连厨艺也是高到令人发指！上帝是偏心的，他创造郑在玹的时候，用的一定是阿波罗的原型。

想到我七年前起早贪黑给他煮粥、收拾残局，风水轮流转啊。看看他如今在厨房里忙碌的样子，心情还是愉悦的，大仇得报。可愉悦之余，剩下的就是不安了。

我救在玹，完全就是本能反应。以我们九年的交情，是不可能眼睁睁看着他出事。如果，当时深陷危险的人是我，我相信，他也会毫不犹豫地冲上来。更何况，那种情急之下，也容不得我多生思考。可，我最不愿看到他这样。不愿意因此成为他的枷锁，不愿意他放弃自己的生活带着负罪感，更不愿意因为他觉得欠我的，而滋生出别的情感。

餐厅，放着一张长方形的定制玻璃餐桌，上面搁着各式各样的菜。今天四菜一汤，汤是排骨炖萝卜。我和在玹一人霸占一边，面对面坐着。

“过2天我就去上班了。”我对着一满碗在玹给我盛好的骨头汤，埋头苦干。

“好，我会按时去给你送饭。”

“噗。”猝不及防，被汤汁呛到喉咙。我吸吸鼻子，狼狈地抹掉下巴的残留汤汁看着他：“我的意思是，我已经好得差不多了，你不用这么麻烦来照顾我。”

“我可以自己去吃医院食堂。”见他不回我，我还不死心的放下筷子，转了转肩膀，用身体表示：你看你看，本大爷生龙活虎。

他瞥了我一眼：“那午饭。”

“不用！真的，医院离你公司又远，你每天来回跑很辛苦。真的，够了。”做到这个份上，已经足够了。

“这样啊。”在玹看着我，思索了一会说：“那我搬过来住就行了。”

我听了直接愣住，目瞪口呆的。好家伙，我拒绝半天，到他这又理解成另一个意思是吧？我又好气又好笑地瞪着他：

“不是这个意思。你知道的…..”我换上认真的表情接着说：“换做是你，你也会同样这么做，不是吗。所以，你不用觉得…..”

“我没有觉得欠你的。”在玹放下筷子，拿起餐巾优雅地擦了擦嘴巴。

“我只是想照顾你。七年前，换做是你，你不也一样。”在玹说话向来直来直去，说什么是什么。也许这看似让人误会的话，就只是字面上的意思。但我照样听得耳朵发热，心神大乱，一时之间不知道该说什么。

就在彼此沉默看着对方的时候，门铃突然响了。刺耳的门铃声打断我的思考，甚至开始在我心里打鼓。我带着几分忐忑走到门边，停留了好一会，有些害怕又有些期待。

门一开，是个快递员。

他露着一口大白牙，亲切地问我：“董思成先生？”

“是。”

“这有一份您的快递，请签收。”

那一包厚厚的黄皮纸信封上，清楚的写着我的姓名、住址。我带着疑虑签好字，道谢后，关上门。

在玹等了我许久，没见我回客厅，他走到玄关处寻我。见我我拿着半开的信封，木讷地杵在通道上。他走过来，抽走我手上的文件仔细翻阅，良久。他把资料原封不动地装回信封里，扔到玄关处的吧台上，拉着我的手往客厅走。

“这下，我是真可以搬进来了。”

那是一份离婚协议书。

是悠太的委托律师寄过来的。上面的所有条款、协议，都写得清清楚楚。落款早已签好中本悠太的大名和他的印章，同一行旁边是空的，那里需要写上我的名字。签字，即生效。

从协议书的财产分割上来看，中本是早就准备好的。房子车子都归我，甚至还给了我一份中本集团的股份。用在玹的话来说，只要中本集团不倒闭，我后半辈子都不愁吃穿。

三年的婚姻，换来一场稳赚不赔的买卖，也不算全输。  
可，明明是赚了的买卖。  
我为何还会钻心的疼？

我以为，至少到最后，我们可以体面的告别。  
毕竟这三年，情感是假的，日子确是真的  
只是没想到他如此绝情，直接省掉这一步。

后来每每想到这一天，我都十分感激当时在玹陪在我身边。如果不是他牵住我，也许我又得倒下一次。不知道是从什么时候开始，我竟脆弱得像只瓷娃娃。

我拿着笔，在名字栏上停留了许久。往日的种种就像走马灯一样在眼前划过。眼睛又开始不受控制的热起来，一个人的坚守只是自杀式的自我感动。倒不如果断放手，这样至少还有人能拥有幸福。

我最终签完字，就一个人上楼，把自己锁在房间里。而在玹也没有离开，一整晚，他都端着笔记本坐在大厅里，默默地陪着我 。

也许，当一个人最孤寂无助的时候，有个朋友陪着，悲伤往往就没那么可怕。

18）  
从离婚协议书开始，到把离婚证拿到手，我始终都没见中本一次。整个离婚过程，全权由他的代理律师处理。代理律师为人十分友好，对我也做足了礼貌。

他对我说，如果我还要别的要求，可以尽管提，中本家都会满足我。

我坐在咖啡馆里，转着桌上的咖啡杯问他：“中本去哪了？”

他礼貌又专业地摇摇头，回：“很抱歉，此事无法奉告，请谅解。”

这就是中本家的行事风格。他会用自己的方式竭尽全力满足你、弥补你，不管你要不要。但，你想要的他给不了的，多一分也不会给。

刚离婚的那几天，几乎在我脸上找不到丝毫难过。病假一结束，我就顶着个大笑容去上班，每天都笑得十分阳光，也爱跟人寒暄几句。医院的所有人都说，小云医生经历一场生死浩劫之后，人不仅变得更开朗，还更有人情味了。大家都说好喜欢现在的这个小云医生。然而，有一个人却不这么认为。

每当我对着在玹笑得阳光明媚的时候，他脸上都挂着无数担忧。我对他笑得越灿烂，他的眼神则越心疼。我讨厌他的眼神，不，应该是害怕。直白、无奈、甚至是赤裸裸的审视，好似什么都躲不过他的火眼金睛，再好、再精心的伪装都能被他轻易识破看穿。

这种亢奋的状态持续了一个星期，直到有一天。

那天我很晚才回家，看了一天的门诊，整个人都疲惫不堪。我一进门，灯都还没来得及开，借着月光渗透到客厅里的余光，我看到一个人影躺在中本经常坐的沙发上。那张沙发，是他每次执勤晚、或是受伤回家后，最喜欢躺的地方。每次，他都是安安静静地躺在上面，直到我发现他，替他清理伤口。这种行为，几乎成为过去三年的固定项目。

我几乎是疯一样地跑过去，灯都来不及开，心口狂跳。由于跑太快，甚至忘记玄关和客厅的衔接处有一段小台阶。脚下踩空，让我整个人飞出去，重重地跌在沙发面前。手肘膝盖撞到冰冷坚硬的地砖，疼得我咬牙切齿。我顾不上疼，赶忙抬头看，发现沙发上躺着的不是人，而是我清早随手扔的一件风衣外套。

就在那一刻，一个星期的心理建设和伪装，都在一夕之间土崩瓦解。心里那股被我死命忽视的委屈，瞬间觉醒，爆发出来，比从前的任何一次都更浓烈。身体的疼痛和心口上的伤痛被大力拉扯，伤口血淋淋，痛得我无法呼吸，几乎要晕过去。我一个人趴在原地哭得肝肠寸断，喊着悠太的名字直到声音沙哑，直到哭累昏睡过去。

我从来都不知道，原来男生的眼泪也能这么丰富。

从那天开始，中本和我睡的那间卧室被我锁了起来，再也没进去过。每次醒来、回家、睡去，面对空荡荡的房子心里都会升起一股莫名的孤寂和心慌。看到我们曾经一起买的情侣水杯、家具、冰箱上的照片、还有那座沙发，都会莫名其妙的流泪。

因此，我一次性把家里所有的家具全部捐了出去，重新置办了一套。我俗套的认为，也许在一个新的环境里面，更容易走出来。可，换完新家具之后，我发现，这种网络鸡汤的解脱方式，只是一种自欺欺人的错觉。

阿貂死后，在玹从不在我面前提起这件事，我也一直配合他回避。今年平安夜，在玹喝了点酒，坐在我家露天阳台上吹着风发呆。

他望着天上的星星说：“我每次抬头看到天上的星星，都会想到阿貂那双眼睛，又亮又大。因此，我常常低头回避，不敢去看。头低久了，心也跟着盲，连掉进发臭的沼泽里都不自知。”

“董思成，你知道吗？深陷沼泽的人，往往急于摆脱泥潭，因此他们都会拼命的挣扎想要往上爬。殊不知，越挣扎就陷得越深。以前，他常说：我们要认真工作，你抽空爱我就好。很久之后，我才明白他说的是什么。”

即，我爱你，你是自由的。

在沼泽里吃过亏的人，都会学乖让自己保持静止，这是另一种死法。明知道终将会被沼泽淹没，他也平静的接受。因为在生命结束之前，那是一段很漫长的过程，漫长到，也许令他们深陷沼泽的人，会奇迹一般的出现拉他一把。

这是奢望，我一直都明白。所有被丢在原地的人，也都明白。

平安夜过后，我学会了收拾自己的负面情绪，把它们全部打包，放到阁楼里封存。我每天按时上班，吃饭，下班，把自己安排得满满当当没有时间瞎想。除了睡觉前必须吃一颗安眠药，一切看起来和从前没有两样。随着时间的推移，中本也开始淡出我的世界。 

一年过去了，我成了我们科室同级医生里就诊病人数量最多的人。同科室的人都管我叫拼命三郎，就连郑在玹也时常抱怨我，说如今要见我一面，比刘德华还难约。

自从出诊多了之后，每次下班前，门诊护士都会抱一堆小卡片啊，信件啊，明信片给我，说是一些病愈出院的病人寄来的。因此，我便多了一个工作结束后翻翻小卡片的习惯。

还真别说，哪怕是简单的几个爱心符号，“谢谢”两个字，或是小朋友歪歪扭扭地写“小云哥哥”，都能给我带来很大的能量。尤其是一天无间隙工作过后，周身疲惫没有精神，看看这些小卡片，瞬间就跟丹药续命了一般。

今天和以往花里胡哨的小卡片不同，多了一张用相机拍摄的实景明信片。上面是一望无际的蔚蓝晴空，空中飘着几朵白云。光是看着照片就能知道，拍摄当天天气一定很好，惠风和畅，让人心情莫名愉悦。

我翻面想看看是谁寄来的，可是照片背面除了当地邮戳和一个字母“T”之外，没有任何署名。光从照片上，是看不出来是哪里。我把它凑到面前，仔细研究它的邮戳，地名：新泽西。

外国？仔细想想，我好想是看过几个国外的人，大多以留学生为主。这张明信片在这一堆明信片里最为突出，加上让人看着也舒心，我便没多想，把它单独带回家。

过了一个月左右，我又收到同样的明信片。同样晴空万里的天空，飘着几朵云，这次拍照的人还捕捉到了几束阳光，阳光穿过云层有种救世主降临人间的即视感。再翻到明信片背面，依旧只有邮戳和一个字母“i”，没有署名。这一次，邮戳上的地点是：亚特兰大。

同样风格的照片，肯定是出自同一个人。我盯着照片里的云层，想破了头也想不出是谁。我自问对所有患者都一视同仁，无论是国内国外的病患，没有过于亲近，也没有刻意疏远。是哪个外国小哥哥看上我了吗？连环游世界也不忘给我寄明信片？虽然想半天想不出头绪，但我还是照例把它带回家。

又过了一段时间。护士在我收班后敲门进来，一脸贼笑，语气略激动：“小云医生，那片云又来啦！”

你看，连护士都看出来猫腻了。同样让人看着就很惬意的天空，带着几朵云，这次多了几只随风翱翔的飞鸟。背面邮戳地点是：迈阿密。与前两次不同的是，这一次没有字母，它的主人在空白处随意印了个“37°”的字样。

一期一会的侦探时间到。是当日的温度吗？

“小云医生，是你的追求者吗？”护士居然还没走。我回过神来冲着她笑笑，摇摇头。

“那，是不是你老公啊！”正常的一句询问，让我的手不禁抖了一下。心底里沉静封存很久湖面，仿佛被人投掷了一颗石子，激起了涟漪。

“不会。”我听着自己的声音，居然有些轻微颤抖。

是不会。

过去一年，中本仿佛在这个世界彻底消失一般，没有任何迹象可寻。而，中本家也跟着和我断了所有联系。我宁愿相信是患者的可能性居多，都不会觉得是他。现下有一个更重要的事情，医院的人都还不知道我已经离婚了，得找个机会和他们解释。

一个月后，明信片又来了。除了地址不同之外，其他都不变。这一次，地址是：达拉斯，数字为“35'”。

又过了一个月。地点是：凤凰城，字母为“A”。

就这样，明信片几乎是隔半个月、一个月这样的规律寄到医院。有时候我自己对着那几片云和莫名奇妙的数字发愁，有时候加班的护士会陪着我一起解密，然而几个人想破了脑壳，连摩斯密码都用上了，也没什么卵用。

八卦反复听久了就不新鲜了，何况是一张明信片。随着时间的推移，大家的好奇心逐渐冷却，就连一开始贼笑得很有灵魂的护士都对它失去了热情。而我本人也因为工作的事情，无暇再多顾及。

一年的时间内，我收到了15张。后几张的地点分别是：休斯顿、芝加哥、圣何塞、洛杉矶、温哥华、多伦多，而背面的数字则是：03'、o、127°、m。

第15张之后，我便再没有收到明信片。这件事还是护士提醒我的，收到第15张明信片后的三个月，护士如期来给我送卡片，临门前说：那片云不来了。

当时，我稍稍有点不习惯和些许失落。集齐全部之后，我它们全贴到客厅的墙上，试图做最后的解密。

我端着一杯咖啡站在那片云墙面前，盯着它们研究它们，试图找出什么蛛丝马迹。可是盯到我眼睛开始出现重影了，我也没发什么特别之处。所幸放弃，直接当布景墙挂着。

马上就要过年了，街上星光璀璨打扮得像一颗巨大的圣诞树。每到这个时候，医院里每个人的脸上都会显露出比平日更真诚的笑容，眉眼间都藏着倒计时的兴奋。当然，也有一批人是例外。

那些排班排到过年期间的小可怜们，脸色可不太好。据本人多年经验，非常时期非常对待，少出现在他们面前为好。

周五，往往是医院里难得较为清闲的日子。为了弥补同科室护士失去年假的伤痛，一下班，我就让她先回家，自己留在办公室慢悠悠整理档案。就在工作收尾的时候，办公室座机响起。我伸手接起，眼睛依旧盯着电脑的报告看。

“喂。”

“是我。”电话里的声音立刻让我不自觉地直起了身子。

“爷爷。”我毕恭毕敬地叫到，心里一片忐忑。

“明天放假？”

“是。”

“晚上回家吃饭，你奶奶想你了。”不是询问，也没有征求我同意，直接下命令。这是爷爷一贯的风格，语气也和往常一样，没变。

“好。”我承认，我怂，在他面前说不出，不好。

19）  
天还没亮，我就瞪着双眼睛看着天花板发呆。自从昨天那通夺命连环call开始，我的心就没平静过，连安眠药都不管用。硬生生睁着眼从黑夜到白天，眼睛酸涩到生理流泪了也睡不着。脑海里不停预测今晚会发生什么，我该怎么面对，甚至有一丝不切实际的幻想。这个可怕的幻想支配着我的大脑和我全身的筋脉，让我整整僵硬了一个晚上。

终于，现世报，顶着一对黑眼圈驱车去中本老宅。

当车停在中本老宅门口的时候，我坐在驾驶位上抽了根烟，烟雾弥漫总会给人一种镇定情绪的错觉。我隔着车窗，看着不远处熟悉又陌生的房子，灯火通明晕染得有些温馨，房子四周的稻田空荡荡一片进入休耕状态。

我深吸一口气，扔掉烟头，提着水果下车。或许是车门震动的声音，引得屋内走出一个气质得体的老人。老人看到我的瞬间，眼睛一亮，喜悦蔓延在布满细微皱纹的脸上。没多久，老人双眼变红，转身看似抹了一把泪。

这个动作，敲击着内心深处最柔软的灵魂。

冬天的风灌进眼睛里，眼睛自然地红了起来，我吸吸鼻子走上前，笑着喊：“奶奶。”

“哎！”奶奶伸出双手迎接我，迫切地等一个拥抱。我把水果往地上一扔，用力地抱上去，贪婪地吸吮她身上熟悉而温暖的味道。奶奶的怀抱，是热的，热得我的眼睛直发酸，眼泪好似要一颗一颗直直地往下掉。

奶奶的手环抱着我的背，有一下没一下地拍打：“一个两个，都是狠心的家伙。”话里透着责备，语气却充满了无尽的宠爱。

“走，天冷，我们进去说。”在奶奶松开我的时候，我顺势擦掉眼泪。她的手热乎乎的，手面上还有些茧子，牵着我的时候，仿佛我的世界都燃起了温暖的火把。

进屋后，和爷爷简单寒暄。中本爷爷，还是一贯不苟言笑，而我每次站在他身边，就像拔军姿一样不自在，这次也不例外。中本不在，这让我悬在崖边两天的心，稍微安定了些。只是，让我诧异的是，无论是奶奶还是中本爷爷，对我的态度都跟从前一样，丝毫没有因为离婚而改变。

晚饭期间，爷爷保持一贯食不言的态度。而奶奶则全把注意力放在我身上，眼神全在我和菜之间来回走动。

桌上都是我平时爱吃的菜，而我的碗在奶奶的进击下，全被菜和肉堆满了。然而，奶奶并没有因此作罢，还一个劲往我的碗里夹，直到发现我碗里实在塞不下了，才停下筷子自顾自地笑自己糊涂。我埋头苦吃，不想枉费奶奶的心意，吃着吃着内心那股热流又再次升起，涌上喉腔，让我无法呼吸，也不敢抬头，以免他们看到我的眼睛。

晚饭过后，我强烈申请要帮奶奶干活，却被她果断拒绝。

“你爷爷有事跟你说，他在二楼书房等你。”奶奶伸手摸了摸我的脸颊，满眼疼惜。

我点头表示知道了，心里却又打起了鼓点。

踩着楼梯，慢慢往上走，越接近书房，心情越紧张。走到书房门口，对着那扇红木做的门，深呼吸调整自己的心跳后，谨慎地敲了敲书房门。门内传来爷爷一贯严肃的声音，爷爷示意我进去。推开书房门，爷爷就坐在书桌前，昏暗的灯光打在他脸上，使得平日里精神抖擞的他看着也略带沧桑感。

两年不见，爷爷好像老了。

爷爷点头示意我坐在他对面的红木椅上，我乖巧地关上门，直着身子走过去坐下。

开头，总是避免不了寒暄两句。

“你这两年过得如何？”

“挺好的。”我语气不清不淡，做到尽量成熟稳重。

爷爷看了我一眼，停了会道：“你奶奶说，你这两年过得不好。”

简简单单的一句话，直接击破我内心筑起的道道防线。这一句话信息实在太大，惊得我反应不过来。

“没….没有，挺好的。”我摇摇头，心虚否认。 

“有时候，骗自己比骗别人更容易。”爷爷叹了口气，经验老道的总结。我低下头，不自觉地扣起手指，不敢和他对视。

“有些事，本来不该我来跟你说的，可我拗不过你奶奶。”爷爷一边说一边从身前的抽屉里拿出一张信封，信封鼓鼓的，好像装着什么东西。爷爷把信封推向我，示意我打开。

我带着疑惑，一点点撕开封口后，往手上倒。一枚精致小巧的戒指掉出来，掉到桌面上转了好几圈后，左右震动了下停在我面前。这是我的婚戒，办离婚手续那天交给了悠太的律师。

而在我手上安稳滑落的是两本证，不，准确的说，是被撕成两半的离婚证。很显然，这不是我的那一本，我的那本被我锁进悠太的卧室里跟着一起积灰尘。

等我把它转过面来看，不出我所料，是中本悠太的。我看了它一眼，诧异地抬头看爷爷。爷爷端起手边的茶，慢条斯理地喝了一口，感觉接下来会有一个很长的故事等着我。

“中本家能有今天，要从你太爷爷，也就是我的父亲说起。当年，他一个人靠摆摊卖皮带卖出了一个帝国。”爷爷目光悠远，讲起了很久以前的事。

“虽然我们不是鹿城人，可从我们中本家在鹿城扎根的那天起，就一直在为鹿城做建设。这鹿城所有的路，无论大小，几乎都是我中本家修的。因此，鹿城的黑白两道或多或少，都会给我们中本家一些薄面。”

“悠太的爸爸，从小就聪明，觉悟高，讨人喜欢，是你太爷爷一手教养带大的。按照我们的规划，是我们中本家未来的继承人、顶梁柱。”提到悠太的爸爸，爷爷那双几百年雷打不动的眼里几乎迸发出光芒，只是这光芒底下藏着无尽的伤痛和绝望，让人看了忍不住心疼。

“谁知，这小子。”爷爷陷入回忆，无奈的笑了笑：“从小迷港片，励志要做什么警察。甚至忙着我们偷偷退了国外的学校，考了警校。气得他爷爷拿着家法打了他三天，打个半死也拗不过他。我们想，黑白都认识人，也不至于出什么岔子，就让他去当警察了。”说完，爷爷陷入沉默，神情在灯光的烘托下莫名哀伤。

“普通民警他不干，又偷偷瞒着我们转了刑事科。刑事就没有民事那么安生，悠太不到两岁，他就出事了。两辆货车前后夹击，把他和悠太母亲的车撞下了山崖。”平时面色威严的老人，在丧子之痛的回忆面前开始卸下老者的威仪，变成一个孤独悲伤的老人。

尽管爷爷努力克制自己颤抖的声音，但那只被他搁置在书桌上微微发抖的手却暴露了他内心最深处的感情。顿时，我忘记了所谓的辈分隔阂，直接把自己的手覆上牵住他，试图给他一些力量。他身体一僵看着我，眼里有些诧异。很快，他摇摇头，表示自己没事。

“我父亲，因为悠太爸爸的死，自责入病，也跟着走了。后来我才知道，撞死他的人，是一群亡命之徒。他是因为牵扯一桩毒品案，才被毒贩盯上的。”爷爷伸手摸了摸眼角，那里有几滴不易被看见的泪珠。

“警队里出了叛徒，把缉毒警察和卧底的信息卖给毒贩。因此，和悠太父亲接头的卧底也死了。这件事惊动了上头的人，他们领导李满找到我，希望我利用中本家的资源和他们配合，找出叛徒。为了给儿子报仇，我便秘密成了外援，只负责给他们提供黑道上的消息。这么多年，我们一直再查那个黑警，也终于被我们查到了。”

“李泰容，是被我叫去的。” 爷爷深看我一眼，道出一句让我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的话。

我瞪大双眼，惊得说不出话，甚至大脑都要停止运作。

“中本是我带大的，却一点也不像我。倒是跟他那爹骨子里一模一样，连喜欢的东西也一样。”此时，爷爷的情绪开始恢复，但讲到悠太的时候有一丝无奈。

“他跟他父亲一样，也没按照我们铺的路走，甚至一样当起了警察。他当警察，大多数是因为李泰容。因此，我非常不喜欢那小子。可中本不顾，为了他甚至要跟我断绝关系，说誓死不回中本家。”

“这么多年，我替李满做了那么多事，帮了他多少。他却还要派我孙子去做卧底！跟我说什么天资聪明，是块好料子。放屁！这可是我们中本家唯一的血脉了，我绝对不可能让他折在里面。”爷爷越说越激动，脸上怒气显露无遗。

“于是，我就去找了李泰容。我跟他说，如果他真的爱悠太，那就替他去。如果他能成功回来，我绝不阻挠他们在一起。”

“结果那小子听完，也没答应也没拒绝，扭头就走。我以为他害怕，跑了。谁知道，第二天他就杀了老金，吞了他的三百万。”

“老金，就是那个黑警，也是带悠太出道的头。”

听到这里的时候，我浑身冷得直哆嗦。关于这一段，中本有跟我提过，那时候他还以为是李泰容利益熏心，残忍杀死自己的老大！我不敢想象，如果悠太知道背后还藏着这么个故事，他该如何自处？该怎么埋怨自己？

“原本，只要泰容混到老A身边，我们就能一网打尽。但亚太供货区内讧，老A被追杀，为了博取老A的信任，李泰容是拼了命救他。泰容落单了，受伤逃亡的时候，却被悠太遇上。”

“不知道悠太是从哪里得知，是李泰容替他去当的卧底。我记得，那天还是他的生日，他满身是血开车回家，砸了我书房的门。”爷爷抬头看了一眼我身后的门，继续道：“跑来和我对峙。他说，他自己的命他自己扛。哪怕死，也不会让别人替他去死。我老了，拗不过他。先前，我们安插在毒贩那边帮他们洗黑钱的暗桩死了，李满就瞒着我设法让悠太补上。”

“悠太涉嫌窝藏毒贩，被剔了警籍。以中本CEO的身份开了一家夜店，搭上泰容这条线，假装帮他们洗钱。”

“上次郊外那个案子，因为你朋友失败了。其实，当时悠太只要按照原计划逃走，这卧底就还可以当。端掉毒贩的老窝，也只是时间问题。可不知为何，悠太居然发狂杀了人。”讲到这里，我立马明白了在玹的担保人是谁，就是我眼前这位大名鼎鼎的中本集团董事长。我早就应该想到，这件案子在玹身上一堆问题，又涉及悠太，背后牵扯这么多。放眼整个鹿城，有谁还能比中本集团董事长的面还大！可，爷爷根本不认识在玹，他为何要出面呢？

“如果全部灭口，还有掩盖的机会。可偏偏，跑了一个。你知道，每年死在一线的缉毒警察、卧底数不胜数。他和泰容暴露了，整个鹿城，甚至是亚太区的毒贩、黑道都会找他们报复，就像杀死悠太父亲一样。那是一群嗜血残忍、毫无人性的暴徒，如果抓不到悠太他们，就会报复他们身边的人。”

“比如说你。”爷爷直言将话锋引到我身上，让我身体一僵。

“中本生日那天，在我们谈好一切之后。他求我，呵，这是他第二次为了你求我。他说，让我把你的档案加密，保护起来，只要没人查得到你，就没人能伤害你。包括任务失败之后，离婚，也只是保护措施之一。他说，要万无一失。”

我低头看着那本被撕破的离婚证，双手止不住的颤抖。震惊、疑惑、质疑、痛苦、自责、不解…全在我内心翻江倒海的来。眼泪顺着模糊不清的眼眶滚出，砸在离婚证上。我的世界被毫无预兆颠覆，这种颠覆赤裸裸的否定了我两年来所有的认知和自以为是。前一秒被施了魔法永久冰封的心，这一刻开始被赤裸裸的真相用力敲击。

我咬着牙强忍，任凭双手五指死死地抓着大腿肌肉，试图让疼痛刺激神经。

“我承认，我一开始看重你，是因为看重你的职业。他是个警察，你是医生，你能随时帮到他。可，就像你奶奶说的那样，那么多候选人里面，她一眼就挑中你。是因为你这孩子的眼里透着一股骗不了人的真诚，身上总有一股让人忍不住亲近的感觉。莫名其妙，就能喜欢你。泰容走了之后，悠太也跟着心死。你奶奶相信，你能让悠太重新活过来。事实证明，你也做到了。” 

大腿被我掐得生疼，指间也被我捏得发白，可是我察觉不到任何痛。原本麻木冰冻的心，被人猝不及防的撕开，我现在痛得要死，却无处伸张痛苦。

“或许真是老天弄人，和悠太父亲对接的卧底，居然是李泰容的父亲。他为了通知悠太父亲注意安全，而暴露身份被杀。”这个叱咤风云的大人物脸上露出了显见的自责和愧疚。

“悠太背后有中本集团，掉一层皮也能保住他。但，泰容不行，他背后什么都没有。”

“我们中本家欠李泰容，这辈子都还不完。李泰容为了悠太付出太多，悠太没办法丢下泰容不管。” 

“孩子啊。要怪，你就怪我，不要怪他，一切都是我造成的。”此刻，我已经泣不成声。或许是因为我的泪水太凶，又或许是我此刻过于狼狈。悠太爷爷的语气，甚至柔和了几分。

“悠太说，你是他丈夫，是他在这个世界上最亲密的人。”

“他只能舍弃你。”

“有时候，最亲近的人，就是用来牺牲的。”

20）  
我不记得我那天是如何回家的。

我只记得，当我出了书房后瘫在地上，抱紧自己放声大哭。奶奶听到声音后，急切地跑上楼来抱着我，一遍遍不厌其烦地抚摸我的背，安慰我。

“我的好孙子，一切都会过去的。一切都会好的。”

在这个无比慈爱真诚的老人面前，我很惭愧。和中本离婚之后，只知道自怜自艾，把自己锁在壳子里杜绝中本家的一切。包括这个心心念念把我当成自己孙子的和蔼妇人。我很难想象，她每次偷偷来医院找我，或者是隔着大马路看我，或者是在家门口张望的时候，心情是如何。是不是会心寒，会不会对我很失望，是不是觉得我是个没良心的白眼狼。

我记得那天，奶奶的声音是温暖的，手是炙热的。她伏在我耳边，一遍遍轻声细语地说：“无论如何，你都是我的好孙子。”

在她的再三坚持下，司机把我送回家。我靠在车窗上，看着窗外飞驰的风景，开始疯狂的想念悠太，嗜血般的思念。

第一次见面的时候，他站在广场上顶着大太阳，站军姿。直到我走到他面前后，他那双炯炯有神的眼睛，从上到下把我仔细看了遍。

第一次上床，我有喝醉了，不省人事地磨着他。他看似很有绅士风度地拉开我，嘴里念叨着：那！我不乘人之危的！结果在我不满地咬他耳垂时，他把我丢到床上。

第一次他跟我吐露心声时，那副全世界只容得下我的神情，历历在目，几乎日日夜夜将我融化。

因为我的胃不好，他从来不让我喝冰的。夏天的时候，怕热偷喝冰牛奶，他会因此跟我发脾气，冷战好久，怎么哄都没用。

哪怕他再忙，只要他回家。第二天起来，他都会替我洗好一颗苹果给我吃。因为我常跟他说，一天一个苹果，医生不找我。

其实，早在看到那本被撕成两半的离婚证，我就已经在内心举起了白起，缴械投降。我真的好想他！好想，好想！想到几乎快要发狂，想到全身上下所有的细胞毛孔都在叫嚣着思念。可，这些都不够。我的心像被巨石凿开一样，里面积攒了多年的思念疯狂流出，像猛兽一样把我吞噬。

放晴一天的鹿城，开始泼起了倾盆大雨。老天爷好似能感知我的心情似的，狂风呼啸，替我喧嚣。可，这也远远不够。

我的悠太，我该去哪里找你？

世界那么大，我该去哪里找你？

车刚停在家门口，不等司机大叔给我打伞，我便推开车门疯狂的奔跑。大雨淋湿了我的衣服，寒风席卷我的眼泪。我迫不及待地打开家门，摸黑直径往楼上冲。脚下打滑，摔了几次也不顾上疼，一路狂奔到阁楼，推开阁楼门，直到看见那台悠太的专属沙发，心神才稍稍恢复了些。

那一台，悠太躺过无数个夜晚的沙发。

被我扔上大卡车，又被我追了一整整条街才拦下来，一个人拖了一个小时拖回家的沙发。

那个陪我度过无数个失眠、梦醒、痛哭、安眠药也拯救不了的夜晚的沙发。

那个能在上面找到悠太怀抱的沙发。

借着柔和的夜晚，我望着它，像往常一样慢慢地靠近它，缩卷着身体躺下，想象是躺在悠太的怀中。以往，每次欢爱过后，悠太都喜欢从后面抱着我，抚摸我。可是，我每次因为被他弄得浑身酸痛而迁怒他，嫌弃他身上太黏，闹着要挣脱他的怀抱。可，那个炙热、温暖的怀抱，如今对我来说，是多么的奢侈。

雨水遇到室内暖空气开始吸热蒸发，我浑身发抖抱住自己缩成一团，任凭眼泪流淌。心尖上，口中反复呢喃：

“你在哪里，悠太。”  
“王八蛋，为什么要抛下我。”  
“混蛋。”

时间被拉成一个世纪那么长，黑暗空洞的房间里久久无人回应。所有的思念和感动，瞬间转变成埋怨和控诉。

“凭什么！凭什么什么都不让我知道！凭什么你自己一个人决定！凭什么要我一个人独自承受！我没有你想象的那么勇敢。没有。”

率先转头的人，永远都不知道留给身后的人是怎么样一片孤寂和无望。哪怕他是以爱之名，以伟大之名，都夹着一丝无情。

等待，看似是一个充满约定的美好词汇。然而其中，是由无数个失眠的夜晚和无数个希望落空后又重建希望又落空的死循环编织而成。

它，只是看不到期限的美好谎言。

迷迷糊糊睡到后半夜，身体忽冷忽热抖得直哆嗦，大概是受风寒的影响发烧了，想撑起身子喝口水，无奈四肢像被巨石压着一般动弹不得。就这样，一躺躺到天亮。要不是因为周天约了在玹去打球，他打不通我的电话，跑到家里看，恐怕我已经烧没了。

梦里，我梦见悠太穿着围裙替我煮粥，一边煮一边骂骂咧咧地教训我，说我不爱惜自己的身体。我看他一脸担心和怒气，笑得开心极了。真好，早知道生病就可以看见你，那我就应该早早生病才是。

一连照顾我好几日，郑在玹整个人看起来都有些消瘦。在医院吊水的时候，时常看见他躲出去抽烟。每次回来，只见他坐在病床那头，皱眉沉思一言不发。问他怎么了，他却总露出一副我看不明的神情，接着摇摇头。

为了犒劳他这几天不辞辛苦的恩情，我一咬牙就请他去了世界窗！

世界窗，坐落在鹿城著名地标建筑世界城的顶楼。那可是鹿城最贵、最高级、最负盛名的餐厅，尤其是他们家的露天阳台，坐在49层高的地方享受音乐和美食，一顿饭就能吃掉我半个月的工资。

或许是越来越接近过年，今天晚上的月亮也特别圆。月光透过云层投射人间，有一种挥洒圣洁光辉的壮丽。

提早定好了露台最边上的位置，吃饭的间隙便能将整个鹿城的夜景尽收眼底。鹿城的夜晚灯火通明，由高处望去星斑点点，犹如置身在天空之城俯瞰人间一般。

我拢了拢衣服，望了一眼望不到头的地面，不经抬了下眉，乱套诗句：“还真是会当凌绝顶，高处不胜寒啊。”

“说了定室内就好，硬是要来这挨冻。”在玹今夜一身象牙白西装，翘着二郎腿，在月光下坐得笔直，端着红酒杯摇晃，活像从漫画里走出来的贵公子。

“不都说，来世界窗不做露台就等于白来嘛！这不，我也想体验体验这富人的视野是不是真如传说中那么超凡脱俗。”

“体验得如何？”

“钱堆起来的视野，能不超凡脱俗嘛。” 一阵风呼啸而过，冻得我不自觉寒颤。

“哼。”在玹嘴眯成一条线，轻声一笑，明明都一样被风吹得脸颊通红，他却丝毫不受影响似的。

冷是冷了点，但在今晚的月色烘托下，世界窗高耸入云，犹如置身仙境，倒也别有一番意境。

想着这钱不能白花，我压制内心的恐高症，勉强欣赏眼前的夜色。

“董思成，我是不是，来晚了。”在玹仰头闷下一口红酒，望着天上那轮明月，酝酿出这么一句话。

语气真挚，让我险些手下不稳，失了红酒杯。我望着那轮又明又亮的月亮，在心里暗暗叹气，对着天空回他：“也许吧。”

“我曾经想，晚了总比没来的好。可是，你发烧那几天，烧得糊涂，意识不清醒。有时候嘴里念着他的名字，有时候拉着我的手不肯松开。其实，到那一刻之前，我都……..”在玹欲言又止，低下头刘海垂在额前，下颚紧绷的线条格外显眼。

“晚了，终究是晚了。”

“你记得上次在夜店，中本拉我进去换衣服，他当时问我…..问我喜不喜欢你。”在玹小心地瞟了我一眼，眼神闪烁。

“我当时故意问他，我要是喜欢，你就让给我吗？我以为他会打我一拳，谁知道他没有，就站着不说话。”

“我以为他对你不是认真的，至少没有那么真。直到，那一天。”

在玹的语气变换，引得我心里阵阵不安，我扣着手指动也不敢动，死盯着他想听他把话讲完。

“那天，你倒在我面前，血一下就从你胸口那边涌出来。中本跟在李泰容身后，他见到你倒在我怀里，脸立马就白了，白到一点血丝都没有。整个人僵在那，眼里看不见丝毫光亮。有那么一瞬间，我看到他的灵魂是死的。”

“我从没有看过一个人如此狂怒过，全身上下都是杀气，恨不得把全世界拉来给你埋葬。他拿起我掉的枪，冲出去，穿过层层弹雨，视死如归。他好像着魔一样，任凭李泰容怎么叫都叫不住他。从那一刻开始我就知道，他是认真的。他只是以为…”以为你跟我在一起，会更幸福。不过，不止他这么认为。

郑在玹隐去了最后一句话，因为他觉得这句话已经不重要了。他仰头将剩下的红酒一口喝下，今晚的酒苦得呛人。

听完在玹的话，我早已筋疲力尽。原来，都是因为我！都是因为！爷爷说过，只要按计划走，他就可以安全。可是为了我，他却将自己置于危险之地，险些连命都没了。如今，又成了亡命之徒，有家也不能回。

我捂着脸摩擦，突然就笑了。我笑老天爷弄人，我笑中本独断、自以为是，我笑自己愚昧、无知，我笑我们都像个傻瓜一样可笑。笑着笑着，我又哭了，眼泪比今晚的酒还苦，不让自己哭出声是我最后的一丝理智在强撑着。

为什么？

一个两个的都跑来跟我说，他有多爱我？

为什么面对面的时候，他从来不直接跟我说这些？

为什么总是他一个人做选择，然后给我留一个结果？

为什么把我蒙在鼓里，然后像呵护傻瓜一样捧着？

为什么把我一个人留在这，望破了天，也望不到头？

为什么他们总自以为是的认为被安排的那一个，一定可以自己过得很好？

周围有细心的客人发现我的异常，看我又哭又笑投来诧异的眼光，在玹看着我眼里满是心痛。我好想找人控诉，但我发现我没有这个立场。我想从这纵身一跃得到解脱，却舍得忘记悠太那张脸。

不知过了多久，隔壁桌传来一道悦耳稚嫩的声音，打破了四下寂静。

“妈妈，今天的白光光好漂亮哦~”

妈妈宠溺地纠正她：“那不是白光光，是白月光。”

女孩好奇的问：“什么是白月光？”

“就是你摸不着够不到，但会一直放在心里的东西。”妈妈耐心地一边解答，一边给她嘴里喂饭。

“哦！明白了~就像小美的冰淇淋一样？”

“啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，是啊。”年轻妈妈被小女孩的比喻逗乐了，四周别的客人听了也忍俊不禁，偷偷地夸赞小女孩可爱。

下班前，医院一片哀嚎。这片哀嚎声的主人并非来自病人，而是春节期间值班的医护人员。很不幸，除了春节当天，大年初一本人也被排到了班。

科室护士哭丧着脸在我面前卖惨：“小云医生你就好了，还可以回家过年。”

我赶紧安慰她：“我今晚值夜班，回去就是大早上，后天一早又有班，明天我也没法回家过年。”

护士一听我也回不了家，心情瞬间好转了几分，还略带同情地拍了拍我的肩膀。你看看，这我们这橱窗玻璃情都是靠凄惨来维护的。

值完班，天已经快亮了。好歹也是过年，医院里病人也比往日少一些。和同事互相拜年后，便躲回家里睡大觉。谁知没睡多久，朦胧中听见有人疯狂按门铃。攒着一股怒火跑下楼开门，看到是在玹的时候差点没把他骨头给拆了。我就不明白了，这人明明知道我家的门锁密码，还偏偏每次都要按门铃！

“你不会自己进来！”我瞪大眼朝他吼。

“废话，本大爷放着帅哥美女不约，来陪你一个孤寡老人过年，你还不得感恩戴德亲自来迎接！”在玹靠在门边，拽得要命。

我们俩怒目相对，接着相视一笑。距离上次见面，已经过了半个月。谢天谢地，两人之间，没有因为世界窗的坦白而突生尴尬。相反，因为坦白而放下彼此心中的结。

此刻，我看着坐在客厅里喝着热咖啡，悠闲地看着电视的郑在玹，举刀对着他的背影咒骂。这个没人性的家伙，不顾我熬夜班。拿我生病那几天劳心劳力照顾我说事，用非人般的道德绑架逼着我给他做年夜饭。这老天爷怎么回事？怎么就没让我们分道扬镳，老死不相往来呢！

我咬着牙，把砧板上的胡萝卜想象成郑在玹，恶狠狠地把它们切成丁，撒气解愤。

“我爱你。”郑在玹的声音盖过客厅电视剧里的声音，传到厨房。吓得我手下力道一重，直接把胡萝卜剁成两半。

“什……么？”我颤抖着声音，不敢相信自己听见了什么。

“我爱你啊。”郑在玹淡定地转过身，坦荡地看着我，指着墙上的图片。我顺着他的手势看去，墙上的照片全部被他反过来，依次贴好，好像有什么逻辑顺序在里面似的。

“Tiamo，意大利语，我爱你的意思。”

“什么？”我再次抖着嗓子问他，胸口忽然炸开的疼。

“还有，37°35' 127°03'，这是个经纬度。”

厨房，发出一道金属与地面碰撞的尖锐声。我拖着重如千斤的脚，一步步艰难地走向在玹。我看着他，眼泪刷的往下掉。

我第三次问他：“什么？”

在玹则一脸认真地回我：“董思成，有人在这里等你。”

——正文完结——


	4. Chapter 4

番外

37°35', 东经 127°03'——汉城南山

离这个坐标出现的时间，已经过去两年。董思成不知道，中本悠太还在不在这个地方，都决定去一次。第二天，他跑去医院申请辞职，等一个月交接过后，便买了张单程飞机票，离开鹿城，飞往南山。

未来，或许会有无数的未知等着他。但这一次，找不到人，他不会再回来。

初到汉城，语言不通、民俗不同，经过一番波折好不容易才找到南山。这是当地一个著名风景区，常年都有游客慕名而来。

初春的季节，南山的山路上开满了粉嫩梦幻的樱花。它们朝着四面八方绽放花瓣，给所有前来的游客尽情展示自己的浪漫。

因为要登山，董思成穿了一套轻便的休闲装。每当穿过漫天飞舞的“花瓣海”，停下脚步，仰头注目时。或许是衣服的颜色和花瓣相得益彰，偶尔会引起其他路人、游客侧目。

兴奋和不安交织成一股力，推着他往山顶爬。每多爬一个阶梯，内心的煎熬就多提起一分。终于，董思成爬到了山顶上。他站在山口边，手撑着膝盖喘息。不等体力完全恢复，拿了张南山地图，便开始心急找人。

南山这么大，每一处风景，每一个角落，都有可能。

然而，生活往往就是这样，喜欢在你满怀希望的时候，给你当头一棒。董思成在南山整整找了一天，每个大大小小的角落都没放过。从白天找到黑夜，脚都走废了，也没找到人。期间不知道抓错过多少背影，认错过多少人，说了多少句不好意思。心情由一开始的满怀期待，到逐渐失望落空。

天色逐渐变暗，夕阳在天边散播昏黄色的余晖。董思成望着天边的光芒，寻着它的轨迹追到了“天涯海角”。这个，他一天内来来回回经过无数次，停留过无数次的地方。

“天涯海角”，是南山的名牌。在南山的最高处，是一座由自然鬼斧神工雕琢而成的半壁悬崖。悬崖之下是山河云海，悬崖之上是万里青空。踩在悬崖边的安全线内眺望，犹如踩在天界之门一般。

崖山上有一颗千年老树，它朝着悬崖外向阳而生。靠近地面的这一头，挂满了无数祈愿牌。许多人不远万里，漂洋过海来到这，只为了在“天涯海角”这挂上属于自己的故事。

离悬崖边不到十米的地方，在路面的中心位置上，有一把双人木椅。这把双人椅，名字叫：命运。

这是每一对来“天涯海角”的情侣，都会坐下来拍照留念的地方。大家坚信，因为命运相遇的恋人，可以白头到老。

每到傍晚时分，都是崖山最热闹的时候。游客们纷纷结束在其他风景处的游览，跟约定好似的，全跑来悬崖上找视角最佳的位置，迎接日落。

夕阳，好似专为董思成留了一束光，指引他往悬崖边走。董思成踩着光影，慢慢走向悬崖边的“爱情树”下，树上密密麻麻挂满了由红绸缎系紧的祈愿牌。

祈愿牌上写着不同的语言和名字。有的字迹新鲜，有的被涂掉另一半名字，有的是暗恋表白，有的则是至死不渝的誓约…..

微风拂过，祈愿牌随风相互交织碰撞，发出乒哩乓啷的悦耳声。站在树下一眼望去，好似站在月老门前的月桂树下一样，听着祈愿牌说故事、看人生百态，感受其中的甜、酸、苦、辣。

董思成不知道看了多久，周围的人也开始逐渐散去。突然，一块祈愿牌击中视线，他迅速踮起脚尖伸手去探它，将它正面朝向自己。转过来的瞬间，内心颤动。那上面，一笔一划清晰地刻着：

“I love winwin。”

眼泪顺着脸颊而下，捏着那块祈愿牌的手颤抖不止。

原来，你真的在这里。

一股热血直冲头顶，董思成立刻转过身四处张望。可四周，除了逐渐散去的人群，没有一个熟悉的影子。那祈愿牌看着像有些日子，也许是以前留下的，也许他来过，但又走了。

失落，随着风一起吹来。董思成想起出发前，在玹说的话。

“你怎么这么蠢。这么明显都没看出来？”

是啊，怎么这么蠢，都两年多了！时间过了这么久！有谁，真的会在这傻等两年呢？

越接近晚上，山顶的风就越冷。董思成蹲在树下，无力地抱紧自己。他脑袋一片混乱，心内慌张得不行。他不知道，如果连这里都错过，那还能去哪里找悠太？

不甘、懊悔、积压在怀凝成一股气，急于宣泄。他像失去理智一般激动地跑到悬崖边，也不管周边还剩多少人，朝着无人的山谷肆意大喊：

“我来了！”  
“中本悠太！”  
“你在哪里？”

“中 本 悠 太”

山谷四处回荡着“中本悠太”的名字，好像游戏接龙一样，一遍一遍不厌其烦的重复。

“我以为，我要等到头发都白了，才能再见到你。”一道熟悉的声音从后背传来。

身体忽然就像被电流击中一般浑身麻木，双耳失灵，世界安静得只剩下心脏扑通狂跳的声音。董思成机械地转过身，那个日夜出现在梦里的人，穿着一件蓝白相间的格子衬衫，站在双人椅前面，背对着散去的人群，柔情似水地望着自己。

风吹动他那快要齐肩的长发，亚麻色的发丝被风随意摆弄。余晖之下，宛如日漫里走出来的绝美男主，长发之下露出一双明亮的大眼，嘴角爽朗扬起露出一口晃人的大白牙。

董思成站在原地不敢动，紧闭双眼摇摇头，不经意甩出几滴眼泪。他抬手揉搓眼睛，定眼看。再揉搓眼睛，定眼看，一个动作重复四五次。然而，对面那个人好像比他更迫不及待的样子，作势要上前把人揉进怀里。就在悠太抬脚的瞬间，嗖的一下，董思成快得像一阵风，冲上去，用尽全力推他，把他推倒在双人椅上。

怒火顿时就像解开魔咒束缚一般，燃烧着董思成全身，此刻，他恨不得来个宇宙大爆炸。悠太背部受到重重的撞击，他吃痛，闷哼一声。

董思成站在他眼前，挡住他们身后的光。胸口上下剧烈起伏，呼吸急促，瞪着一双红肿的眼睛，居高临下地俯视悠太。如果，眼神能杀人，悠太怕是早就被董思成眼里的怒火烧成了灰。

悠太干脆放弃起来，仰头靠在椅背上，从容地回望他。背着光，接受董思成投来的每一个眼神控诉，贪婪的感受着董思成周身散发出来的怒气。

悠太望着董思成因为气鼓鼓发红的脸，哑然失笑。他从来没有哪一刻，是像现在这样期盼末日到来，希望全世界就在这一刻，停转。

他目光贪婪、赤裸裸的在董思成脸上来回打量，一寸都不愿意放过。从眉毛到眼睛，再到高耸的鼻梁，和丰满鲜红的嘴唇，看得自己心里发痒，甚至手也不自觉的微卷扣紧椅凳。

良久，董思成动了动脚，悠太眼里闪过一丝着急，他以为董思成要走，于是赶忙直起身拉住他。谁知，突然双腿一沉，膝上多了一个人。还没等悠太从震惊中缓过来，嘴巴就被一道温软湿热的唇，堵住。

这个吻，急切，凶狠，又有点笨拙。

董思成趴在悠太身上，双手环绕他的肩膀，肆无忌惮、蛮横地咬着悠太。悠太睁着忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，被动地应承着董思成的吻。他有些兴奋，又有些不敢相信，眼前这个不管不顾吻着自己的人，是自己心里的那只小鸡仔。

其实，这算不得是吻，更像是咬，咬得悠太嘴巴生疼。可，悠太心甘情愿的受。他紧紧抱着董思成，承受着像狮子一般不温柔的攻击，他伸手抚上董思成的脸，指间在他的两颊贪婪的来回摩擦，撩得董思成全身上下跟着脸发烫。

董思成的每一个吻，更像是过去每个孤独夜晚的控诉。他本来想打悠太几拳头，骂他几句，再把这两年悠太留给他的孤寂、委屈、折磨统统甩回去，然后一走了之。

可是，当他看见悠太那张脸，那双清澈明亮的眼，那个明媚灿烂的笑容。他就发现自己这辈子都逃不掉，也走不了。甚至质问、辱骂的声音到了嘴边，也瞬间随风消散。

董思成越吻越深，动作一步步往下移动，甚至心急得开始拉扯悠太身上那件蓝白相间的格子衬衫和打底的黑T。

脖子被董思成咬得生痛，悠太仰头闷哼。他余光打量了下四周，压抑着内心叫嚣的欲望，用仅存的理智拉开董思成。

“云云，这里不适合做…..”

悠太好不容易有机会说话，却直接被董思成忽视。他像没听见似的，对悠太视若无睹，丝毫没停下手中的动作。

悠太低头看到董思成在扒拉自己的腰间皮带，心脏差点爆炸，双眼的浴火也跟着疯狂迸发。他深吸一口气，一手托着董思成的腰，一手艰难地去掏电话。

“boss。”电话那头传来一道严肃的女声。

“买下南山，需要多长……时间…….嗯，云………”

助理听出异常，握着手机，当场石化：“十分钟。”

“给你一分钟。”悠太吃力地压制自己的声音，无奈董思成不依不饶，在他身上施展魔法。

助理扶额，咬牙答应：“是。”

“立刻封锁…….南山。”

助理适应能力极快，没多久就恢复理智，毕恭毕敬地回：“是。”

“关掉….所有…..摄像头。”

助理机械地回：“是。”

悠太火速收起电话，双手擒住董思成的腰，用力一抬，把他强制反压在椅子上。

悠太双手环抱着董思成，把头抵着他的头上，四目相对，心靠着心。两人都面带潮红，呼吸急促，眼里只容得下彼此。无尽的思念和欲火透过彼此的呼吸，炙热地喷到对方脸上。

电光火石之间，只听见悠太哑着声音，双眼冒火：“云云，你可别后悔。”

几番回合之后。

山谷间回荡着某个男人的喘息声，和某个青年的求饶声。

纵情之时，男人贴近另一个人的耳垂，低吟：

“董思成，你是我的。”

——完结——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事到这里，就结束啦~
> 
> 正文结局，带着一个美好的期望。
> 
> 一开始设想这个故事是因为，总觉得每个人心中都藏着一个抹不开，无法替代的白月光。  
然而，在现实面前，也不影响我们去爱别人。
> 
> 白月光就是白月光，它从不会被拿来做比较，但它始终存在。  
这就是为什么️云会奋不顾身替玹挡枪，悠会为了救容而亡命天涯。
> 
> 故事里的悠昀，无疑是相爱的。
> 
> 两个受过伤的人，在漫长的取暖过程中，爱上彼此。  
只是他们彼此都无法替代掉彼此心中的白月光。他们在意这一点，他们互相嫉妒这一点。因此，他们吃醋、折磨、甚至因为在意而猜不透彼此的心，甚至最后彼此自以为是的互相成全，背道分离。然后，又独自苦守。
> 
> 最后，交代一下在玹和泰容的结局：
> 
> 关于在玹：  
在玹最后，是真的爱上了董云。或许是在董云帮他挡枪的那一刻，或许是更早之前。  
董云是个默默付出型的人，他是润物细无声，一点点融化你的。这种爱，最可怕也最有力，因为你会不知不觉的陷入其中，无法自拔。或许，一开始你没什么感觉。可，当你一旦离开他，你就会立马感觉得不适，像失去了全世界。
> 
> 董云的白月光，毫无疑问是在玹。  
但，那是以前。如今，他的白月光可以彻底封存了。  
因为，他找到了自己的太阳。  
可，在玹不行。  
他的白月光，刚刚升起。
> 
> 关于泰容：  
泰容是一个孤胆英雄，甚至是一个伟大的英雄。  
他是一个让人很心疼的角色。  
他的爱，是这四个人里面，最勇敢，最不顾一切的。
> 
> 悠太爱他吗？  
毫无疑问，是爱的！
> 
> 你想想，在年少时期。  
一个自带光环的英雄，拯救了一个失足少年，重建了少年的世界，成为少年世界里的新神。  
少年盲目热切地爱着他，崇拜他，敬仰他，把他当成人生的风向标。对他的爱，神圣不可侵犯，甚至容不下一丝杂质。  
然而，正是因为这些，将他们推向灭亡。
> 
> 在悠太不知真相的情况下，亲眼看到泰容开枪打死自己的上司，“背叛”了所有人，他的世界又再次崩塌。  
因此，他在灵魂上埋葬自己，甚至用工作在付出行动，想以英雄的方式结束自己。他用了四年的时间埋葬自己，直到遇见董云。这股春风细雨，让他开始了新的思考，是不是自己可以重新开始。
> 
> 然而，这个重生，对泰容来说，是残忍的。
> 
> 泰容回来后，还爱悠太吗？  
我想是爱的。  
所以，在逃难到北美之后，他一直在想法设法推开悠太。  
毕竟，他是那么优秀和骄傲的一个人。
> 
> 两年后，泰容彻底安全，悠太才离开他。  
而泰容，开始了周游世界的新生活。
> 
> 关于悠太：  
李泰容，是他这辈子最重要的人，毋庸置疑。  
也是他这辈子最亏欠的一个人。  
这种亏欠，是还不了，也无力偿还的。
> 
> 他只能用最笨的方式守着李泰容。  
哪怕，这会伤到董云。
> 
> 他每到一个地方，就会给董云寄明信片。  
寄到医院，是为了董云的安全。
> 
> 离开泰容后，他决定去南山等董云。
> 
> 他在南山买了栋房子，每天都在那里。  
所以，无论是两年，还是五年，还是十年，只要董云找来了，就能遇见他。
> 
> 其实，悠太是四个人里面最幸运的。  
因为，别人求了一辈子的玲珑赤子心，他同时拥有两颗。
> 
> 关于董云：  
不知道，有没有发现明信片的邮戳是北美巡演路线。
> 
> 为什么选这个。
> 
> 算是圆自己一个遗憾吧。
> 
> 最后，曲终人不散，下个故事见。


End file.
